


All To Well

by LydiaHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Peter, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles and Derek bromance, takes place during 3a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaHale/pseuds/LydiaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants’ to feel safe again in his house, even on the streets or running errands. But he can’t because of all the crazy supernatural stuff that’s been going on.  He used to have Scott to protect him, but not anymore, because he doesn’t trust Scott. </p><p>This story takes place during season 3A</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Stiles wants’ to feel safe again in his house, even on the streets or running errands. But he can’t because of all the crazy supernatural stuff that’s been going on.  He used to have Scott to protect him, but not anymore, because he doesn’t trust Scott. Their friendship pretty much died when Scott almost shot the sheriff because Deucalion had Scott’s mother held hostage with the sheriff and he had to choose who to save.

_[Flashback]_

Peter and Isaac are putting Cora in the car. Stiles is about to close the ambulance door when he sees a piece of paper. “Parent or Guardian.” He looks back at that piece of paper and runs back into the hospital. Isaac is yelling at him to come back.

Scott is running in the hospital, and he sees the elevator door opening and closing; he sees Derek lying on the floor, and Scott looks up at the ceiling. “Oh my god,” Scott says in a whisper.

Stiles is trying to catch up to Scott. “Wait! Scott! Scott! Wait!” Stiles sees Derek on the floor, stares at him for a second. He is catching his breath. Then he follows Scott.

Scott runs to the top of the roof. He yells. “MOM!!” He waits for a second. “MOM!!”

“They’re gone.” Deucalion says with his deep voice.

“What?” says Scott.

Deucalion walks out of hiding. “Guardians Scott, if you were with me I could have told you what it meant. I could have warned you; let me help you Scott. Let’s help each other. You help me catch her, and I will help you get your mother and Stiles father back.” Scott looks at him for a second, and then he slowly starts to walk toward him.

Stiles catches up to Scott. “Scott? Scott don’t do this. Don’t go with him.” Stiles says with fear in his voice.

“I don’t know what else to do.” Scott says, turning his head half way.

“Scott, there’s got to be something else, okay? We’ve always...we always have a plan B,” Stiles said, trying to hide his emotions.

Scott turns around to face him. “Not this time.” He turns around and starts to walk to Deucalion.

“Scott?”

Scott turns around one more time to face Stiles. “I’m going to find your dad. I promise.”  Scott is walking up to Deucalion.

“SCOTT!” Stiles has tears slipping out of his eyes watching his best friend walk with the enemy.  He waits till he can’t see them anymore and walks back inside the hospital to go help Derek. He walks into the elevator and kneels down next to him. Stiles start to shake Derek to try to wake him up. “Come on Derek! Wake up! Please! I need you to wake up!” Derek still isn’t waking up. Stiles starts to slap him across the face yelling at him to wake up. He finally wakes up. Stiles is relieved.

Derek looks up at Stiles and can see the worried look on his face. “What is it Stiles?” Derek asks, slowly getting up.

Stiles is shaking when he looks at Derek. “Ms. McCall was taken and….” He takes a big breath. “And Scott is with Deucalion. He said he will find my dad.” Stiles is shaking and he can feel the panic attack  start. “Der- Derek what if my dad is dead? What if Jennifer already killed him? I have NOBODY then. This is entirely my fault. If I hadn’t taken Scott in the woods that night to look for your sister’s body we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Stiles is hyperventilating. His hand is over his heart feeling his heart beat. He looks up at Derek and can see worry in his eyes. “The last thing,” Stiles takes a breath and closes his eyes. “The last thing I told him is that mom would have believed me. I was trying to tell him everything that’s been going on. But….But he didn’t believe me.” He is full on crying now.

He feels Derek put his hands on his shoulders. “Stiles, I will help you find your father, okay? And I have to help Cora. I can’t lose my baby sister. I will have Peter, Isaac, Lydia, even the Argents help us okay? Even Dr. Deaton. He might know something. I will do everything that I can,” Derek said. “Stiles look at me.” He looks up at Derek’s face with tears falling down his own. “We need to get out of here and go back to my loft. We will take your jeep. And I’m driving no arguments. Okay? And you will call Lydia and have her meet us there.” Stiles shakes his head and he starts to walk but Derek grabs him and hugs him. Stiles is shocked. He never has seen this side of Derek. But he hugs him back and starts to cry again. “This is not your fault Stiles.” Derek says in a low whisper. He puts his arm around him and starts to walk toward Stiles’ jeep. They get to the jeep. Stiles hands Derek the keys and Derek opens the door for Stiles. When Derek gets in the car he starts the engine and looks at Stiles. “Text Isaac and tell him we’re on our way. And call Lydia.”

“Okay.”

He reaches in his pocket and texts Isaac that they’re on their way. And now he’s calling Lydia. “H- Hey Lydia can you meet me and Derek at his loft?” Stiles’ voice was still a little shaky.

“Stiles what happened?”

“Ms. McCall is missing. Jennifer took her. My dad might be dead. And Scott is with Deucalion, as we speak. And Cora might die.” His voice is shaking and looks over to Derek and sees him gripping the steering wheel like it’s his life line.

“I will meet you there. Do I need to bring anything?” She asks.

He looks over at Derek who is driving faster now. “Um, call Deaton and tell him what’s happening, and tell him to meet us at the loft. And bring extra clothes. This is going to be a long night.”

“Okay, I will see you guys in a little bit.” She hangs up on him.

When they get to the loft they see Lydia and Deaton’s car. They walk up to Derek’s place. Derek opens the door and Stiles slowly follows. He’s see’s everybody is there: Peter, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Mr. Argent, and Deaton. Cora is on the bed and is not looking so good. Derek rushes over to her. Allison and Lydia walk over to Stiles and give him a tight hug. You can feel the tension in the room between the Hales and Argents. Lydia still doesn’t like Peter. Everyone is there for Stiles. Stiles is the first to speak. “I know some of you guys hate each other, but can we please put that aside till we find my dad and Ms. McCall?  And then you can go back to hating each other. Please, this is all I’m asking for. And no arguing,” Stiles said. They all look at him and nod.

They all walk to the table; Deaton and Chris pull stuff out of their bags, laying it all on the table. Derek moves to stand between Stiles and Lydia. Isaac is across from her. Deaton is next to Isaac and Allison. Allison is next to her father. And Peter is at the end of the table, closer to Cora.  Derek is the first to speak. “Jennifer said she can save Cora. There is a way she can do it, but we can’t harm her after all of this” Derek is looking straight at Deaton.

Deaton looks at Derek then at Cora. “What exactly happened to her?”

Lydia is the one to speak. “Aiden did something to her when they were fighting. He hit her head with one of the weights and then Scott and Ethan pulled him off of her.” She looks at Deaton.

“Then I took her to my house so she can help me prove to my dad what’s been going on and when she was about to transform and she passed out.” Stiles said.

Deaton took a deep breath. “She could be lying, Derek. But I’m not one-hundred percent sure. I will look into it. But, what I’m thinking of, maybe I can heal her. Maybe. With the right stuff. Has she been throwing up and excreting black stuff like her body trying to heal itself?” Deaton asked.

“Yes,” Peter said, looking back at his niece. “She will wake up and start throwing up.”

Deaton shook his head and walked over to Cora, examining her.  “What are we going to do about my father and Ms. McCall? Did Jennifer say anything to you, Derek, when the power went off when you were stuck in the elevator?” Stiles turned his head to look at Derek.

“She said that when I killed Paige I gave her power to fight a little bit longer till someone could come find her and save her.”

“Who is Paige?” Chris said.

“Paige is this girl that Derek was in love with in high school. Peter told him to have an alpha to bite her so they can be together forever. Ennis bit Paige, but the bite didn’t take and she was dying. Derek knew she wasn’t going to make it. And she begged him to end her life, which he did. That was the first person he ever killed. They were in the root cellar when that happened.” Cora said very quietly. “That’s what Peter told me and Stiles.” They were all looking at her.

“What if Stiles’ dad and Ms. McCall are in the root cellar? Where would that be?” Lydia said. She was looking at Derek. “Jennifer said that when you killed Paige it gave her power. Maybe that’s where she’s keeping them so she can have more power.”

“Lydia could be right, Derek, think about it. When was the last time you have been there? But we have to figure out which one. There are like four of them in Beacon Hills that I know of.” Peter said.

Stiles keeps thinking about when him, Cora, and Lydia were back in the class room trying to figure out what Lydia is. She drew this beautiful tree. Even though he told her to write something, she just started to draw this random tree. He’s looking down at the table, shaking his leg, tapping his fingers on the table. He can feel that Chris, Isaac, and Allison are all staring at him.

“Stiles, what are you thinking?” asked Allison. Everybody slowly turned to look at Stiles.

He turns to look at Derek. “The root cellar where you ended Paige’s life wouldn’t happen to have a big tree sticking out of it now, would it?”

It takes Derek a moment to reply back to him. “It did back then but I don’t know if it does anymore. Why?”

“Because when me and Cora were trying to figure out what Lydia is I asked her to write down anything that can helps us find out who’s been doing the killings because she would always find the bodies. And she drew this big tree with a lot of detail. Then I found out she had more drawings of this tree. Could it mean something? Remember that night when you were looking for Cora and Boyd? And Lydia found that body by the pool. And we thought Boyd and Cora killed that guy. It was the beginning of the sacrifice. But that doesn’t matter. Lydia told me she was driving to the store, then all of the sudden she was at the motel by herself, and she doesn’t even remember how she got there. Then after that she started to find these random bodies by herself. She would call one of us. Anyways. What if this tree she’s been drawing is a clue? What if that’s where my dad and Ms. McCall are?” Stiles said looking at Derek then Lydia.

Deaton get’s up and walks to Lydia. He looks at her. “Do you have this drawing with you?”

“No but I can draw it right now if someone gives me pen and paper.” Allison hands her a piece of paper and Chris hands her a pen. Lydia just starts drawing. It takes her about ten minutes to draw it, and she sets it in the middle of the table so everyone can see it. “Banshee” she says in a whisper. Everybody looks at her.

“What?” Isaac, Allison, and Derek said at the same time.

“I’m a Banshee. That’s what Jennifer told me. I googled it, it sounds pretty much right.”

“What’s a banshee?” Isaac asked, looking completely confused.

“The story of the banshee began as a fairy woman keening at the death of important personages. They are said to come from particular Irish families. Other versions I read said that a banshee might appear before the death and warn the family by wailing.”

Everybody is looking at her. Peter is the first to speak. “So you’re Irish?”

“Half, my mom is Irish and my father is completely American.” Everyone is quite for a moment to take it all in. Lydia speaks again. “We can discuss this later guy’s, but we need to get Stiles’ dad and Ms. McCall back here, safe and sound.”

Stiles smiled at her and she smiled back. Everyone knew he was hurting. They didn’t want to ask how he’s doing because they all knew by the look on his face, and the way he’s tapping his foot every ten minutes.  They all scatter around the room. Deaton is with Cora, giving her medicine to help her to get better, which looks like it’s working. Derek, Isaac, Peter, and Chris are at the table making plans on how to get Mr. Stilinski and Ms. McCall back and how to kill Jennifer/Darach.  And that leaves Lydia, Stiles, and Allison sitting on the couch trying to figure out a plan, as well. “Does anyone know if Jennifer will be at school tomorrow? She probably thinks everyone will be out looking for. She probably doesn’t think any of us will show up to school.” Allison said.

Derek looks up from the table and looks directly at Allison. “She might be there. Why don’t you, Lydia, and Stiles go to school.” Derek was about to be interrupted by Stiles because the look on his face. But Derek kept talking. “For a couple of hours then come back here if she’s not there. But if she is, I want someone to stay there to keep an eye out to make sure she won’t kill any of the student body. Maybe Isaac can trade spots with someone there.”

“Fine.” Allison, Stiles, Isaac, and Lydia say.

“But if she is there, try to contact one of us” Derek is pointing to Peter, Chris, even Deaton and himself. “I don’t care how, but do it. She might be watching you guys very closely,” Derek said.  They all shake their heads in argument. He still is looking at the three of them. “Get a couple of hours of sleep; we will wake you up before school starts, or if we have a plan.”

Allison is the first to fall asleep. She is leaning against Stiles right, shoulder using it as a pillow. Lydia is laying her head in his lap, using her coat as a pillow. Stiles is slowly falling asleep, trying to listen to Derek’s conversation. But fails. They get at least three hours of sleep, till Chris comes to wake them up. Derek and Isaac are handing them coffee and muffins.  They get ready for school, about to head out the door, when Derek says “Be careful guys, I don’t want any of you guys to get hurt. Call us if something happens. Got it?” Derek said. Lydia nodded her head and gave him a small smile; so did Allison.

When they get to school, Stiles walks over to the passenger door to open it so Lydia and Allison can get out of his jeep. They walk into school trying to act like nothing is wrong. They see Danny talking to Coach.  They walk past their English class, the one that Jennifer teaches, and sees her talking to Ms. Morrell. They walk past the classroom and head to the lacrosse field. “Something doesn’t feel right you guys, I think she’s going to do something to the school with all those innocent people in there,” Lydia said.

“I’ll call Derek and let him know. We need to get Danny out of there. Lydia, text him or call him to meet us out here. I think it’s time we tell him everything, or half of it at least,” Stiles says.

Allison looks at him for a brief second. “Stiles, are you sure we should tell him now?”

“He’s dating an alpha. I think he needs to know. Lydia call him now! Please!” Stiles says. Lydia shakes her head.

Stiles is calling Derek, waiting for him to pick up. “What is it Stiles?” Derek asks. Stiles can tell that he’s worried because of the way he’s talking.

“She’s here, Derek, talking to Deaton’s sister, Ms. Morrell. Lydia said she has a really bad feeling about this. And she’s calling Danny to come meet us. We are telling him everything. He needs to know he’s dating an alpha, and I don’t want him to get hurt,” Stiles says. He feels like he’s about to have a panic attack. Allison is rubbing his back, trying to control his breathing.

“Tell Danny to pull the fire alarm or start a small fire so school won’t start for a little bit. Bring Danny here and we will prove it to him. Call me if anything happens Stiles. Okay?” Derek says.

“I will, I promise.” He hangs up on him and looks at the girls.  “He wants Danny to pull the fire alarm so everyone will evacuate the building. Or make a small fire. But we know he won’t do it.” He takes a moment. “Lydia, call him now.”

Lydia is waiting for him to pick up. He picks up on the second ring. “Danny can you come meet me on the lacrosse field? It’s really important.”

“Can it wait?” He asks.

“No, there is something I need to tell you and it will explain everything. Please?”

“I’m on my way.” He hangs up on her.

“He said he’s coming.” She looks at Stiles and Allison. “What if someone makes a small fire in the gym? Nobody is in there. Or we can light up a trash can in one of the restrooms?” Lydia suggests.

“That could work, but we need a lighter.” Allison says, while still rubbing Stiles’ back.

Lydia sees Danny leaving the building and walking toward them. “Come on guys.” Lydia says. They start to walk till they meet him half way.

Danny has this confused look on his face. “Lydia, what is so important?” He asks.

“One, do you have a lighter?” She asks.

“Yes, is that why you asked me to come out here?”

“No, but we need to borrow it. And two, you will not be in school the rest of the day. We will explain it on the way. Allison will be riding with you, and you will follow us. And she will explain everything to you. And when we get to this place, we have proof that we’re not lying.” Lydia says.

“Ok.” He hands her the lighter and they start to walk to the student parking lot. Lydia gives Allison the lighter and she runs back into the school, coming back out within two minutes. Then, a minute later, the fire alarm starts going off.

“Danny, give Allison your keys. Please.” Lydia says.

Danny hands the keys to Allison and they make their way to his car. Lydia and Stiles are already in the jeep, driving to the gate to wait for them. “Lydia, text Derek that we’re on our way. And do you think Danny will ever talk to us again after we tell him all of this?” Stiles asks.

“He might, and we can use him; he’s really smart.”

Allison pulls out of the parking lot and heads to the gates where she sees Stiles’ jeep. Danny looks nervous and really confused. “Um, Allison, what’s going on? I need answers.” Danny says.

When Allison gets behind Stiles’ jeep, she glances over at Danny. “I don’t know where to start. You’re going to think were lying. But we will show you when we get there.”

“Just start telling me everything now and when we get to where ever we are going then you can prove it to me.” Danny said.

“Okay. I will tell you what all I know.” Allison said. She tells him about werewolves. That Peter Hale bit Scott when he was an alpha, and Scott turned into one. But nobody knew at the time that Peter was the alpha. She also told him that the night of the winter formal Lydia was bitten by Peter but she didn’t turn. Her body was immune. “I found out about what my family does when my Aunt Kate captured Derek and had him pinned to a wall with electricity going through him. I found out that my boyfriend, Scott, is a werewolf. When Scott helped Derek escape, I was shooting bows at them; my aunt told me they are very dangerous. My aunt was about to kill Scott when my dad came and almost shot her because he found out what she did.” Allison said.

“What did she do?”

“She and a couple of hunters went to the Hale house to set it on fire. There were humans in there to. My aunt Kate was using Derek, at the time she pretend she loved him so he would open up to her. Derek, his sister Laura, and Peter survived the fire. But Peter went back into the house to try to save some people. But he got burned pretty badly. But at the time nobody knew that Cora, Derek’s baby sister, somehow survived the fire.”

“Wow.” Danny said.

“I know. Peter killed my aunt after that. Right in front of me. I hated him at the time, but now I understand.” Allison tells Danny about when Lydia went missing at the hospital, and that her father thought she was the one killing people. But then they found out that Jackson was the kanima.

“So Jackson turned into this lizard that, if he sliced the back your neck, you can become paralyzed from the neck down? That’s what happened to me at Jungle.” Danny said.

“Yep.” She tells him about Isaac, Erica, and Boyd and when her grandfather was turning her into Kate. And how Matt was Jackson’s master at the time till he drowned, and Gerard, Allison’s grandfather, became his master. And then she tells him about the night of the championship game. And how she was torturing Boyd and Erica. And how her grandfather beat the shit out of Stiles.  Allison tells Danny about the warehouse, and how she didn’t know that her grandfather had cancer and had asked Scott to help him so he won’t hurt his mom. “But Scott had his own plan. He traded Gerard’s medicine and put mountain ash in it, and when Scott forced Derek to give him the bite, he started to have black stuff run down his bite and face. And he found out what was happening. Then Stiles and Lydia came through the wall, hitting Jackson with his jeep. That part was funny. So pretty much Lydia saved him. And Peter and Derek turned him into a werewolf.”

“That’s a lot to take in.”

“I know it is, Danny, but you can’t tell anyone. And we are almost there. But, there is more that I need to tell you.” Allison says.

“Seriously?” He asks.

“Yeah. It’s about all these deaths, but first I need to tell you that there is a pack of alphas here. And they’re dangerous. And your boyfriend, Ethan, is one of them. Ethan and Aiden, their bodies become one. It’s scary and, they’re a lot stronger together. Kali uses her feet to kill anything. Deucalion is the main alpha; he has the most power. He’s blind, but he can see in wolf form. I guess that’s how you would put it. Deucalion wants Scott to join his pack because he is a true alpha. This means that he doesn’t have to kill an alpha to become one. Danny, you know that Erica and Boyd are dead right?”

“I know Erica is dead, but I saw Boyd a couple of weeks ago.” There is a moment of silence. “He’s dead isn’t he?” Danny asks.

“Yeah, from what we know. Erica died in the vault when they were captured. Kali is the one who killed her. Boyd and Cora survived. But a couple of weeks ago Kali, Aiden, and Ethan went to Derek’s place, and the twins had Ms. Blake, and Kali and Derek were fighting. Kali got a hold of Boyd, and the twins let go of Ms. Blake and got a hold of Derek and made him turn into a werewolf. And Kali pushed Boyd into Derek claws and killed him. The twins were holding onto Derek while Boyd was slowly dying” Allison says, a tear fall down. “I’m sorry, Danny, I don’t mean to cry in front of you. The reason why the twins kept a hold of Derek was so he won’t let go and try to kill them. Kali wants Derek to join the alphas. I know this is a lot to take in, Danny, but there is more. It’s about Ms. Blake.” Allison says with a shaky voice.

Danny is quite for a moment. “What about her?” he asks, still trying to take in all this information he has just recieved.

“She’s the one that’s been killing all of these people. It’s called three fold death, or human sacrifice. Everyone that she killed had the same thing. Blow to the head, cut throat, and strangulation. Ms. Blake is a Druid and a Darach. Google it later. She took Stiles’ dad and Ms. McCall. We don’t know how much time we have left, but we are trying to find them.” Allison says as they pull into the driveway to Derek’s loft. Looking over at Danny, she can tell that he’s confused and probably didn’t believe a word she said. “You don’t believe me do you? Well, come on, Danny, we’re about to prove everything to you.” Allison says. They walk out of the car and they meet up with Stiles and Lydia.

“Did you tell him everything?” Lydia asks.

“Everything except for you. But he doesn’t believe me.” Allison says.

They get to Derek’s door. Allison opens it. Danny follows Stiles and he sees a girl lying on a bed. Mr. Argent, Isaac, the vet, Miguel, and some other guy at a table are looking at something. Danny leans over to Stiles and whispers “Isn’t that your cousin Miguel over there?” Danny asks.

Lydia and Allison turn around, looking confused. Peter, Isaac, and Derek are looking at them. Isaac and Peter are confused. Stiles whispers back. “One, they can hear us whispering, and two, no. That’s Derek Hale, and the guy next to him is Peter, his uncle. And the girl on Derek’s bed is his sister Cora. Aiden did something to her when they were fighting and she wasn’t healing, but Dr. Deaton knows all about werewolves and the supernatural.”

Danny raises his eyebrow. “So Derek is not Miguel?”

Stiles takes a deep breath looks Danny straight in the eye. “When we were lab partners that time and Derek was in my room, he was a wanted fugitive because me and Scott told my dad that he killed his sister, because at the time we didn’t know that Peter,” Stiles points to the man in question, “was the alpha at that time. And we freaked out and didn’t know what to say. ” He takes a big breath and starts walking toward Derek; he turns around and faces Danny. “You still don’t believe anything that Allison said. Do you? Don’t lie because they know when you’re lying.”

“Um, I kind of do. Some of it, uh, makes sense,” Danny said, looking at the three wolves, and then looking back at Stiles.

“Can one of you guys show Danny that we’re not lying, please,” Lydia asks.

Derek and Isaac turn into their werewolf form. Danny is shocked. He looks at Allison. “You were actually telling the truth,” Danny says, and Allison smiled at him. “Why did you tell me this anyways?  I won’t tell anybody, I promise.”

“Danny, you’re smart and we can use you for research, and I know you know how to hack into computers, Stiles told me.” Lydia says.  Danny looks at Stiles.

“Any news on how to get my father and Ms.McCall back?” Stiles asks, looking at Derek.

“We know where they are. We have a plan, but we want you, Lydia, and Danny to stay in the car. Allison will be with us; we can use her archery skills. Allison will text one of you if something bad happens. We will keep a gun and mountain ash in the car.” Derek completely turns around to face Stiles. “We want you guys to be safe.” Derek is looking at Danny, Lydia, and Stiles. “But we might to be able to use Danny, Ethan might be there and he will be surprised to see Danny. I know Ethan doesn’t want to be the bad guy. I can tell, and the way he was holding my arm when Kali pushed Boyd into my claws told me that he didn’t want to do it. Aiden on the other hand, I don’t know.” Derek says.

“So you want me, Lydia, and Danny to stay in the car?” Stiles asks.

“Yes, but you will be close to us. Deaton gave us these herbs to hide your scent, just in case Deucalion is there. Chris will have an ear piece in, and so will you, so you can hear what is going on out there. We are doing this tonight.” Derek says.

Deaton is the next to talk. “Cora is one hundred percent better, but she is staying here. We don’t want Deucalion or Jennifer knowing that she’s alive, so we are going to pretend that she didn’t make it.” Deaton says looking at Cora.

Danny turns to look at Allison. “Is there anything else I should know?”

“Stiles is still human, Lydia is a banshee, and the vet he knows a lot about this stuff.” Allison says with a smile across her face.

A couple of hours later, they’re heading out. Peter turns around and looks at Danny, Lydia, and Stiles. “I’m driving you guys there, and when we get there, I want Stiles to take the driver seat. We made sure that Jennifer or Deucalion won’t be able to hear you guys talk in the car. You might be fifteen to twenty feet away, but we are going to hide the car anyways. They won’t see you, but if the twins start fighting, we want Danny to step out of the car and yell Ethan’s name to distract them. We will try not to kill them.” Peter says.

They are about to head into the car when Derek puts his hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Don’t get out of the car Stiles, no matter what. You got it?”

Stiles looks at Derek. “Yes.”

“I know you’re lying, but wait till everything is over and Jennifer is dead.”

Stiles nods his head. They get in the car and Peter hands them their ear pieces. It takes about an hour to get there. They drive into the forest. Peter parks the car and gets out; he looks directly at Stiles and nods his head. The nod says to Stiles that they won’t stop till his dad is safe. They see Derek, Isaac, and Peter walk up to this burnt oak tree. Chris, Allison, and Deaton are still in the car, waiting for their cue. Jennifer walks out, looking at them, Mr. Stilinski and Ms. McCall with her.

“I’m surprised you remember where this place is at, Derek.” She says with a coy smile.

Derek rolls his eyes and is about to speak when the twins, Kali, Deucalion, and Scott show up. The twins are combined as the big alpha.

Danny is the first to speak, slightly freaking out. “That’s Aiden and Ethan?”

“Yep” Stiles says, not taking his eyes off his dad.

Everyone is standing looking at each other. Waiting for someone to start the fight. The Argents see their cue, leaving Deaton by the car. Jennifer pushes John and Melissa a couple of feet through the air, and John lands on his ankle,  Melissa right next to him.  Jennifer turns around “You move and I will kill Scott and Stiles right in front of you,” she says.

Stiles is panicking now, he looks at his dad but he can’t see him. “Dad,” he whispers. Lydia grabs his hand, rubbing small circles on his wrist.

All hell breaks loose. Kali is trying to kill Jennifer, but she keeps using her power to keep it from happening. Deucalion and Scott are just standing there. Melissa and John are watching everything happen in front of them. The twins are after Isaac; Chris and Allison are shooting arrows at them and at Kali.

Lydia turns to Danny and gives him the nod to go out there, he reaching for the handle when Lydia gives him the gun. “Put it behind your back. Yell Ethan’s name like there is no tomorrow.” He gives her a nod and gets out of the car and shuts the door quietly.

Danny walks a couple of steps. When he’s away from the car, he takes a deep breath. “ETHAN!!!!!!” he yells.

Ethan and Aiden are fighting Isaac when they hear it. They stop and they separate from each other. Ethan turns to look at his brother. “That sounded like Danny.” He says. Ethan starts to walk to the edge of the forest. He sees Danny, his heart pounding really fast. He stops a couple of feet in front of him. “Danny what are you doing here?”

Danny looks at him, shaking his head. “I’m helping one of my friends get his father back safely. I know all about you and your brother, hell, I even know about Derek, and I trust him more than I trust you. You and your brother killed Boyd; he didn’t deserve that. He just wanted to fit in and have friends but you,” he pokes the other boy in the chest hard, “had to kill him. I fucking hate you! And that Kali chick had to kill Erica. Did you even think about their parents when you did that? Probably not. They are devastated. Erica is an only child, and now her parents lost their baby girl! And I bet you didn’t know that Boyd’s sister died when he was little, and now his parents don’t have their son anymore! They have no one!” Danny says, sobbing. “I wish I had never met you! If Stiles’ dad dies during this I will personally kill you. And I wouldn’t mind dying trying to save my friend’s father.”

“You don’t hate me Danny. I can hear it in your heart beat.” He grabs Danny’s phone and types him a message. “Look me and my brother have a plan for when Jennifer is dead; we are going to go after Deucalion, and we might die in the process. I talked to Deaton and Derek today, and we’re going to join his pack after this, if we survive” Ethan hands Danny his phone back and heads back to the fight. Danny reads the message and heads to the car. Stiles is already out and Lydia is trying to grab him. Danny shows them the message. Stiles gives him a shrug and just watches the fight.

Chris shoots Jennifer in the right leg and upper back. She turns around and pushes him, and he goes flying into the air. Peter catches him. Allison screams for her dad. She pulls out mistletoe and flings it toward Jennifer. Everybody watches her become the Darach. Allison shoots her in the face; she stumbles back. Derek, Peter, and the twins, who are combined again, grab Jennifer. “Derek wait! Wait, what about Cora? I can save her.” Jennifer screams.

“She died last night.” Derek says.

Allison shoots another arrow at her. Derek and the twins rip her apart. Kali starts to run toward John and Melissa. Isaac and Peter tackle her to the ground, beating her up. Chris shoots her in the leg with a wolfsbane bullet. Stiles is trying to get to his dad, but Danny and Lydia are holding on to him. Derek walks up to Kali and kills her. “That’s for Boyd, you bitch,” he says. Derek is more powerful now. Ethan and Aiden look at him then at Deucalion.

Stiles breaks free from Danny and Lydia’s grip and starts to run toward his father. Chris and Deaton get a hold of him. Deucalion whispers something in Scott’s ear, and he starts walking toward his mother and Stiles father. In his werewolf form, Scott looks at Mr. Stilinski. He pulls out a gun, still looking right at him. He points it at him. Stiles is screaming at him.  “SCOTT!! Don’t! He’s my father! He’s all I have left! PLEASE SCOTT!!! I AM BEGGING YOU!!! SHoOT ME!! KILL ME! NOT MY FATHER!! HE DOESN’T DESERVE TO DIE! I DO! PLEASE SCOTT, DON’T DO IT!” Stiles is hyperventilating. He’s looking at his father with fear in his eyes. Scott pulls the trigger and shoots into the dirt next to his leg. Scott gives him this look and turns around so fast; he tries to shoot Deucalion, the bullet going right toward him. Deucalion gets his cane and hits the bullet, and somehow it’s going back to the sheriff, and Derek moves on top of him and takes a shot to his lower back. “DAD! DEREK!” Stiles is screaming. The twins get a hold of Deucalion. Allison and Chris shoot wolfsbane bullets at him.

Stiles runs to his dad and Derek. “DAD! Derek!?” He puts his hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“I’m okay Stiles it’s a regular bullet.” He gets up slowly and walks toward Deucalion. Stumbling over to him, Allison and Isaac help him. He looks at Ethan and Aiden; they give him a look and Derek slits Deucalion’s throat. He’s dead. It’s over.

Stiles is looking at his dad. “We need to get you to the hospital now, your bleeding dad. I’m so sorry. This is entirely me fault.” Stiles is literally crying in his dad’s shoulder.

“Ssh! This is not your fault, son. I should have believed you in the first place. I am not mad at you. I understand why you didn’t tell me. Melissa told me everything. I’m okay. I promise.” John says, rubbing Stiles’ back.

“Dad you’ve been missing for days, your cut might be infected, your ankle might be sprained, and you’re dehydrated; we need to get you to the hospital. Like, right now.” He is still looking at his father when he says, “Danny bring the car over here! Now!” He looks at Melissa. “You’re coming too.” She gives him a smile.

Chris and Isaac help Mr. Stilinski get up, and get him to the car.

Danny and Lydia are standing next to Stiles. When Stiles feels a hand on his shoulder he thinks it’s Scott and he turns around, looking right at Derek. “Are you okay Derek?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah, it healed when I killed Deucalion,” Derek says with a smile.

Stiles launched himself onto Derek, giving him the biggest hug ever he has ever given to anybody. He doesn’t think Derek is going to hug him back, but he does. “Thank you Derek, you saved my dad and you kept your promise.” He starts crying again and Derek is holding onto him.

“I told you I would. Let’s go to the hospital.” Derek says, putting one arm around Stiles’ shoulder. Lydia is next to Derek, and Danny is next to Stiles.

Deaton, Peter, and the twins are burning Kali, Jennifer, and Deucalion’s bodies.

Scott is helping his mother and calls out for Stiles. “Stiles wait!” Scott yells.

Stiles turns around and has anger in his face. “Your little plan almost cost my dad his life, Scott! If Derek didn’t jump in front of my father, his BODY WOULD BE LYING RIGHT THERE!!” Stiles is pointing at the spot of blood on the ground. “You almost got my father killed. He’s the only parent I have left Scott. My mom is dead. I would have nobody then. Only Derek’s pack.” He turns around and starts walking to the car.

“Stiles,” Scott says.

Stiles turns around one last time. He punches Scott in the face. “I know we’ve been friends for a lifetime, but, right now, I need my space. I don’t know if or when I will forgive you. Don’t talk to me when we’re at school. Or if Derek lets you join the pack. I hate you so much right now. You lost my trust, Scott.”  He turns around and Derek grabs his hand to take away the pain in it from punching Scott. “Thank you.”

Ms. McCall doesn’t say anything to Scott, only gets in the other car with Deaton, Peter, and Isaac. Stiles rides with his dad, Derek, Allison, and Lydia, Chris and Danny. The twins take their motorcycle.

They get to the hospital and Chris comes up with the story. They rush Stiles’ dad into surgery. Ms. McCall is fine. They all wait there, including Scott. Allison and Lydia are sitting next to Stiles.  Ethan and Aiden sit across from Stiles. Peter leaves to go see Cora and explain what happened.

Derek and Danny go get coffee and snacks for everyone. “Derek I want to join your pack if that’s okay with you, but I don’t want to be like you till I finish high school,” Danny says.

Derek looks at Danny for a while. “Okay. Like what Lydia said, we can use your brains and computer skills.  I’m going to give you guys lessons on how to protect yourself. You, Stiles, and Lydia. “

They walk back to the waiting room. Derek hands Allison coffee and a snack, she looks up at him and smiles. She whispers a thank you and scoots over so he can sit next to her. Scott is watching them. Allison can feel Scott’s eyes on her. When Scott told her what happened to her mother she wasn’t mad at Derek for giving her the bite because he was trying to save Scott. She was secretly mad at Scott because she let Gerard get inside her head. She was turning into Kate. Just like Gerard wanted. She shot arrows into Erica and Boyd because, at that time, she wanted Derek so she could kill him. She was doing everything Gerard wanted. She stabbed Isaac in the back. When the kanima fiasco was happening, she didn’t know that Gerard had a plan to get the bite from Derek, and nobody else knew Scott had a plan as well. He had switched out his medication with mountain ash so the bite wouldn’t take. But also she is secretly mad at her mother. For leaving her. Taking her own life.

Allison knows she needs to talk to Derek, to ask for his forgiveness. She wants to join his pact. To help him.  Even her father is willing to join; they even talked about changing their last name. She knows she needs to apologize, but she doesn’t want to do it now. She wants to be here for Stiles. He’s been through so much. She understands him so easily. It scares her.

Two and a half hours later, the doctor comes out and tells everyone that Mr. Stilinski is out of surgery, and that he’s going to be fine. Stiles and Ms. McCall go see him and everybody else stays in the waiting room.

Stiles opens the door and he sees his father is awake, and rushes over to him, giving him a light hug and bursting into tears. “Dad this is my fault! If I didn’t listen to the police radio that night, then none of this would be happening right now. Scott wouldn’t be a werewolf. Lydia wouldn’t be talking to me at all. Jackson would still be here. Erica and Boyd wouldn’t be dead.”

“Son, it’s not your fault that Erica and Boyd are dead. They wanted the bite and they got it; they decided to leave Derek’s. They never thought they would be captured by a pack of alphas. That Kali girl decided to kill them; it’s her fault. Not yours and certainly not Derek’s. Yes, it sucks that they died. And they will be missed all the time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Son it’s not your fault that Erica and Boyd are dead. They wanted the bite and they got it, they decided to leave Derek’s. They never thought they would be captured by a pack of alphas. That Kali girl decided to kill them it’s her fault. Not yours and centrally not Derek’s. Yes it sucks that they died. And they will be missed all the time.” Mr.Stilinski said while rubbing his son’s back. “While we were captured Melissa caught me up on everything. I want you to know that I’m not mad at you. I understand why you didn’t tell me, you were protecting me. But for now on I want to know everything that’s going on in your life and the supernatural world. I need to be in the loop.”

“Yes sir.” Stiles said looking at his father. “I’m sorry I want you to know that I wanted to tell you but you were so busy with working and everyone out there in the waiting room was trying to figure out who the Darach was.”

John smiles at his son. “So the twins Ethan and Aiden were in Deucalion’s pack but now there in Derek’s? But weren’t they the ones that helped killed Boyd?”

John doesn’t know that Derek, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, and Scott can hear this whole conversation. “Yes they were in Deucalion’s pack and they had no choice to kill Boyd. I can tell in Ethan’s eyes he didn’t want to do it. He fell in love with Danny and he wasn’t supposed to. Danny is or was making him turn more human every day. Aiden… Well I don’t know about what’s going on with him and Lydia. Deucalion wanted the twins to use Danny and Lydia because they thought that one of them has this supernatural power and they were right. Lydia does.”

“What did you mean Danny was making him turn into more human?”

“Allison told Danny everything that’s been going on and she told him about Boyd and Erica. We wanted to use Danny as a distraction. When Danny saw Ethan he just started yelling at him. So as of right now I don’t know if they are together.”

“What’s Lydia?”

“A Banshee. Look it up later.”

“Son why didn’t you ask for the bite? What Melissa told me it makes you stronger and faster.”

Stiles takes a big breath. (Derek is in the waiting room listening to everything and he hears Stiles heart beat faster. Allison looks at him and gives him a worry look. She mouths “What’s wrong?” He’s about to get up and he hears Stiles take another breath. “When Peter was the alpha and we were looking for Derek he asked me if I wanted the bite and I said no. Then he was actually about to give me the bite and I told him I don’t want to be anything like him. He knew I was lying because of my heart beat. I would rather have Derek be my alpha. If I wanted the bite. Some days I do want the bite then other days I don’t and if I do get the bite it might not even take and I could die. And I don’t want to leave you dad. And if the bite does work I don’t think Derek wants to have an ADHD werewolf in his pack. I will be too much work for him then.” Stiles said. (Derek listening to the conversation and growls lightly and laughs when he hears about Stiles being a werewolf with ADHD.)

“That would be a bad idea with your ADHD.” John said and Melissa laughed.

“Oh one more thing I don’t know if Scott or anybody else told you but they know when you’re lying or scared because they can hear your heart beat. And they know when you’re turned on. Sorry I just had to tell you and they would be able to smell it on you.”

“Well that’s good to know.” Melissa said. Looking down at her feet.

“I’m going to go home and get some clean clothes I will bring you some to dad. And Melissa if you want I can go to your house and get some too.” Stiles said walking to the door. He turns around. “There is something that I’ve been holding in for a while.” (He looks at his father straight into his eyes) “Dad please for the love of God ask out Melissa I see the way you two look at each other. I know you don’t want to move on but mom would want you to. And I do to. Melissa is already like a mother to me, she has since when my mom passed away. And I know that you’re in love with her. I can see it in your eyes. The way you used to look at mom. I want you to be happy. Both of you.” Stiles said. Melissa and John are both tearing up. Stiles walks over to his dad and Melissa. “I love you guys so much and I don’t want to lose you guys. And I know Scott doesn’t either.” He hugs Melissa and then his dad. He walks back to the door “I will bring Derek with me dad so don’t worry.” He leaves after that.

Derek gets up when he see’s Stiles walking toward him and slowly putting on his jacket. “You ready?” Stiles shakes his head.

Allison can feel that Scott is still watching her. “Um Derek you don’t mind if I come with you guys do you?” She doesn’t like the way that Scott is looking at her. Derek looks at her and then Scott.

“Come on.” Stiles waits for her to catch up to them. They take Stiles jeep. Derek takes the driver seat with Stiles in the middle and Allison on the passenger side. They go to Scott’s house first.

“Stiles do you think you are ever going to forgive Scott?” Allison asked.

“I don’t know. Probably. But it might take time. His little stunt he pulled almost killed my father and if it wasn’t for Derek he would be dead right now and I would be planning a funeral. He lost my trust. It’s going to take time for him to earn it back. I could forgive next week, maybe next month, or it can take up to a year.”

“If it helps I’m mad at him to. He never tells us his plan. And if he would have told me what happened at the night of the Rave I wouldn’t have become a psycho Bitch.”

“That wasn’t your fault Allison. It was Scott’s I know he didn’t want to tell because that would be the last memory of your mom trying to kill someone you love or loved. He was doing what he thought was right” Stiles said. Patting his hand on her knee. She turned and smiled at him.

They arrive at Scott’s house. “I will be right back guys don’t try to kill each other while I’m gone.” Stiles said.

They both smile at him. Allison turns to Derek and looks at him. “I want to apologize Derek but I don’t know when Stiles is coming back so if you want when we go back to the hospital we can go back to your loft and talk. And I will let you check to see if I have any weapons on me. And you can tell someone where you are going. So they know that you’re with me.”

“Okay.”

Stiles walks back to his jeep. “Alright let’s go to my house.” When they get there Stiles looks at them. “You guys can come in and get something to eat I’m going to jump in the shower. So it can be a while.” They nod and get out of Stiles jeep.

They hear Stiles go upstairs into his room for a minute then goes to the bathroom. And starts the water. Derek is making a sandwich for him and Allison. He turns around and looks at her. “If you want you can say whatever is you wanted to tell me.” He said.

She looks up at him while taking a seat. “Please let me talk and then you can say whatever you want to say.” She looks up at him and he nods at her. “I want you to know how truly sorry I am for trying to kill you and your pack. I didn’t know that you bit my mom because she was killing Scott and she was trying to kill you too. She didn’t have to kill herself but she did. She decided to leave her daughter. I hate my mother for doing this to me. Leaving me behind.” Allison looks up at Derek with tears forming into her eyes. Derek knows she is telling the truth because he’s listening to her heart. “Gerard was lying to me and my father the whole time we were just too blind to realize that. He stopped following the code when Peter killed Kate. We didn’t know that he wanted the bite from you or that he was dying. I am so sorry for all of this. My aunt using you and then killing your family. I hate her for doing that. I truly do. I didn’t know that Gerard was slowly turning me into Kate. I don’t want to be anything like her. That’s not who I am. Gerard made me do horrible things and I regret it every day.” Allison looks up at Derek and one tear rolls down her check.

“I forgive you Allison. I do but I shouldn’t. I’m being serious.”

She looks up at him when he said that and just starts crying. “You shouldn’t forgive me Derek it’s my fault that Erica and Boyd are dead! We captured them that night during the game and I shot arrows into them. Erica begged me to stop but I was so mad at the time because I didn’t know what happened at the Rave. I didn’t stop. I shot Boyd to. We took them to my house and tortured them. They wouldn’t tell us where you were. Even though they left you. They were still being loyal to you. After what happened that night with Gerard and Jackson. We let them go and dropped them off by the preserve. We thought they were going to go back to your pack. We didn’t know that there were going to be a pack of alphas.” Allison takes a big breath. “That bank when I helped Boyd escape and Scott told me what happened at the Rave the night I was so mad at him because this is all my fault Derek! And when I saw you carry out Erica’s body that almost killed me. I almost broke down in front of you guys. It’s my fault. And when we got Boyd back and then I found out through Stiles that Kali killed him I was so mad. They didn’t deserve to die. I deserve to die. This is my fault. The only thing they wanted was to fit in. And now they’re dead.” Allison is trying to calm down she doesn’t even realize that Derek is sitting right next to her and holding her hand.

“Allison look at me. First of all you will never be Kate. Okay. And second you didn’t know that there was going to an alpha pack roaming the woods and then kidnapping Erica and Boyd. When you released them. I forgive you Allison I really do. Your father talked to me earlier today and he wants you to join the pack. Not to become a werewolf though but help with the fighting. And he said that he will change both of your last names too. And I would love for you and your father to join my pack. Your father keeps his word and I know you will to.”

Allison looks at him and smiles. She pushes herself onto him giving him a hug. “Please don’t rip my throat out because I’m hugging on.”

He grips onto her. “I won’t, I promise.”

They let go and she looks at him. “I want you to know that I trust you more than I trust Scott I always had.”

He smiles at her. “Remember that night when Scott left you at the party and I took you home?” Derek asked.

“Yeah.”

“I almost forgot you were an Argent, we just kept laughing at everything. It’s been a while since I laughed that hard.”

“You do have a nice laugh.”

Derek chuckles. “So are you ever going to tell Stiles that you have a little crush on him?”

Her cheeks are bright red. “Derek! I do not have a crush on him!”

Pointing to him. “Werewolf remember. I won’t tell him.”

“I seriously hate you right now. (Derek gives her one of his sweet smiles) And don’t smile at me like that. He’s in love with Lydia and two he’s Scott best friend. Or was and I dated Scott. And that would be so weird, if we date in the future.”

“He’s not in love with Lydia. He has a crush on you when you’re not looking at him he glances over to you. I can tell. And he does that to Danny as well.”

“Even though Danny is gay he is seriously hot. Have you seen his body? And he has dimples too. Every girl at school looks at Danny because he is seriously good looking and one of the nicest guys at school besides Stiles.”

“You don’t think I’m good looking?” Derek said with a smile.

“Really Derek? Yes you are good looking. Are you happy now?” Allison said rolling her eyes.

“Yes I am.” Derek is quiet for a moment looking around the Stilinski’s kitchen then slowly turns his head toward Allison. “You should tell him, you two would be perfect for each other.”

“You’re just saying that so I can feel better. And he probably wouldn’t want to date his ex best friend ex. It would be weird.”

“You never know till you try. Allison why don’t you take thing slow with Stiles. Hang out with him more, invite him to places, study with him and when I say study I exactly mean study no making out, I know that’s what you and Scott use to do.”

“How do you know?”

“When your aunt shot me I was looking for Scott and Stiles at school and I heard you and Lydia talking.”

Allison looks down at the table. “Well this just got awkward.”

“Just try Allison.” Derek’s quiet for a moment. And he heard Stiles turn off the shower. “He takes the longest showers.” Derek said.

“Like you don’t? Mr. Sourwolf “who looks good in anything” and is always smelling really good.” Allison said with a smile. “Don’t raise your eyebrow! Stiles always calls you Sourwolf when you’re not around. It’s catchy. And two you always smell good, way better than Scott it’s like he showers in his cologne.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended by being called Sourwolf or happy that I smell good.” Derek said. Allison giggled at Derek.

Stiles walk down stair, “What’s so funny?” Stiles asked in confusion.

Allison turns to Derek and gives him a huge smile. “I was telling Sourwolf that he smells better that Scott because when Scott showers and puts on his cologne afterwards it’s like he showered in it instead.” Stiles face lit up when Allison said Sourwolf. “You ready to go back to the hospital?” Allison said.

“Yeah I got my dad some clothes. Do you think the doctors will let someone else stay in the room with me besides Melissa and Scott? I don’t want to deal with Scott right now. I don’t care if Melissa there though. She didn’t do anything.” Stiles said.

Derek looked at Stiles “We will both be in there if you want maybe even Lydia. Someone will come up with an idea.” Derek said. They headed out the door to Stiles Jeep. When they all piled in Derek starts the engine and looks at Stiles and Allison, “this has been a very long day” they all laugh at that.

Allison looks at Stiles. “I’m texting Lydia telling her when on our way back and she said that everyone is still there waiting for us.” Stiles nodded at her.

They arrive back to the hospital and Chris is outside waiting for them. “I’m going to head home to shower and change I will be back later. Allison did you want to stay or come back later?” Her father asked.

Allison looks at her father then Stiles and slowly grabs Stiles hand. “I’m going to stay with Stiles and Derek. Don’t worry dad I will call you if anything bad or supernatural happens.” Her father shakes his head and squeezed Stiles shoulder and nods at Derek. Stiles holds on tight to Allison hand till they see Scott in the waiting room and both of them let go. Stiles and Allison hands fit perfectly together. Even Derek realized it by walking behind them. Lydia walks up to them and they start to walk back to the Sheriffs room. Melissa is still in there. Stiles hands Melissa a bag of clothes and sets his father’s bag on the chair. Derek takes the spot on the small couch with Lydia. And Stiles and Allison take the big chair by the bed. Derek is explaining more about the supernatural stuff and Allison leans into Stiles shoulder and puts his arm around her. Derek glances at him and gives him a smile. Allison falls asleep on Stiles shoulder. Lydia falls asleep and Derek takes off his jacket and moves closer to Lydia and uses his jacket as a blanket for Lydia, and she moves her jacket to his lap for a pillow and Derek is playing with her hair. He keeps talking but quietly. Melissa falls asleep next on the bed with John. Then Stiles. He rests his head on Allison’s head.

The next morning Chris returns and finds that Danny, Aiden, Ethan, Isaac, Scott and Peter and Cora are in the waiting room. Chris nods at Peter who is the only one awake and hands him a coffee. “I didn’t put any wolfsbane in it so you’re safe.” Chris walks to the Sheriff’s room. And finds out that everyone is awake except for Lydia and Allison. He hands everyone a cup of coffee. Chris looks at John. “When will you be discharged?” He asked.

“This afternoon.”

“Do you know when you will be able to go back to work?” Chris asked.

“Maybe in two weeks.” John said.

Stiles look at his dad. “Dad it should be more than two weeks maybe a month you need the rest. Just think of it as a vacation. You need it. You won’t be replaced as the Sheriff. Everybody thinks you and Derek saved all of us from Kali, Deucalion, and Jennifer. Everybody thinks you’re a hero. And so is Derek.” Looking at him with a smile. “At least Chris came up with a good story and now Derek isn’t a wanted fugitive (he turns to Derek) Sorry about that. We were stupid back then.” Stiles said.

Derek looks at Stiles straight in the eyes from where he is sitting. “I forgive you Stiles.”

Allison woke up to Derek’s voice and looks at him and slowly takes her head of Stiles shoulder. She faces Stiles. “Sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

“It’s fine Allison.” She gets up to use the bathroom. Lydia woke up when she heard the bathroom door closed and looked up at Derek and gave him a small smile. She waited for Allison to get out of the bathroom.

When everyone was done with their business Derek was the first to speak. “I already talked to Danny about this and he’s fine with it but I was thinking that Lydia and Stiles can learn how to protect themselves. We can practice after school and a little bit on the weekends. If you two are okay with that. And if Mr. Stilinski is okay with it I would like you two and Danny learn how to use a crossbow and other weapons.” He said looking at John at the last part.

“I want to be there for all of the practice. And I think Melissa needs to learn how to use a crossbow too. And Stiles all ready knows how to use a gun.” John said.

Lydia and Stiles both look at each other then at Derek “We’ll do it.”

Two hours later Mr. Stilinski was discharged. Everyone went home Except for Melissa, Chris, Allison, Lydia, Derek, Danny, and Isaac. They all stayed at the Stilinski’s house. Derek, Melissa and Chris stayed downstairs while the teenagers went to Stiles room. Allison was using his bathroom to take a shower while Lydia was on his computer doing more research and what she is. Danny is on his bean bag and Stiles and Isaac are on his bed sitting in silence. Danny is the first to speak. “I broke up with Ethan last night while you, Allison, and Derek left. I was so mad at him for what they did. They killed Boyd and Erica. They didn’t deserve it. He keeps saying that were meant to be together but he will back off for now. I hope I find someone else. I always get the bad guys and I always get heartbroken.” Danny’s voice started to break at the last part.

Lydia looks at him “Sweetie there will be an amazing guy out there for you, you just have to keep looking. Who knows he might be closer than you think.” Lydia said.

Allison gets out of the bathroom and sits next to Danny. “So are we all in Derek’s pack now?” She asked while taking funny pictures with Danny.

“I guess we are. Well Isaac was already in his pack to begin with.” Stiles said.

Isaac looks at Stiles. “He turned me I will never leave him. So um last night Scott told me and he was going to ask for Derek’s forgiveness and ask to join his pack.”

Stiles looks at him. “I don’t care what he does I just don’t want to talk to him yet.”

Derek is in the door way looking at Stiles. “Do you want him in my pack Stiles if not I can tell him no.” Derek said slowly walking to Stiles bed.

“I know that I’m mad at him but I don’t want him to get killed we’ve been friends for the longest time. He’s like a brother to me. I just can’t talk to him with punching in the face. And he never tells us what his plan is and I’m sick of it.” Stiles said look up at Derek.

“If it helps I will make him do suicide runs. I will let him join my pack but he has to earn my trust to.” Derek said.

“And mine” Isaac said so quietly.

“Thanks Derek. I like this side of you by the way. I always knew there was a soft side to you.” Stiles said.

Derek sits next to Stiles and turns to look at him. “I don’t trust a lot of people but I trust you Stiles. That night at the pool you could have left me there to die but you didn’t you kept me up from drowning. We both could of died from drowning if it wasn’t for Scott. But you stayed there with me even when you had no energy left.” Derek said

“Even though you don’t see it Derek you’re a hero. You saved my ass so many times I’m thankful for that.” Stiles said. He nudged Derek’s arm with his shoulder.

Allison looks at Derek “I hope one day you can gain my trust Derek. I really do. I will never lie or disobey to this pack. I swear.” Derek nods at her.

Danny looks at Derek. “You have my trust to even though I really don’t understand what a pack is.” Danny said.

“You have my trust to Derek. And I’m sorry for bringing back Peter.” Lydia said.

“That wasn’t your fault for bringing you back. He tricked you.” Derek said.

Everyone is looking at each other. “So when do we start practicing?” Isaac asked.

“I guess Saturday. We might just start with the weapons. And go from there.”

Everyone goes back down stairs. Melissa leaves to go check on Scott. Lydia and Danny leave together. And Chris and Allison leave. Allison gives Stiles a hug “call me if you need anything” and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She waves at Derek, Isaac, and John.

John looks at Stiles and Isaac. “Derek and I’ve been talking and we were wondering if you would like to have Isaac come stay with us. It will be safer to know that there will be a werewolf here to watch you and keep you safe when I go back to work.” John said.

“It’s cool dad. Isaac nice company.” Stiles said He turns to look at Isaac. “Did you want to move in with me and my dad?” Stiles asked.

Isaac nods. “It’s way better living at Derek’s loft.” (He turns to Derek) “No offence.”

“None taken.” Derek said.

“Well you can take the bedroom next to Stiles then. It’s usually a guest bedroom but it’s your now.”

“Thank you Mr. Stilinski.” Isaac said.

“Call me John, son.”

Isaac smiled at him. “Why don’t you go back to the loft and get your clothes with Stiles. I’m going to stay here with John.” Isaac and Stiles both nod and are heading out the door. “Isaac wait!” Derek says. Isaac turns around and sees Derek pulling out his wallet and handing him money. “This is for you to buy more clothes and shoes.” Derek said. Isaac takes the money slowly from his hand.

“Stiles!” Mr. Stilinski said.

“Yeah dad?”

“Here some money as well go get some groceries. So we can have for this week please.”

“Yes sir” he solutes to his dad and Derek on the way out. He hears them talking about more werewolves when their heading out the door.

They get in Stiles Jeep. And heads to the loft. “Hey Isaac I was thinking we should invite Lydia, Danny, and Allison to go shopping with us. We need to bond with our pack. If you want to.” Stiles said.

“That would be fine.” Isaac said. Walking toward the stairs.

“I would invite Ethan and Aiden but I don’t think Danny wants to see Ethan right now. I might when we get back to the house because Derek should still be there.”

“Good point. I will be right back.”

Stiles text Derek first.

To Derek: I’m inviting Allison, Danny, and Lydia to go shopping with us. Should be back in a couple of hours. Then I was thinking we can all make something for dinner.

At Stiles house Derek was talking to John about Cora. “She’s doing a lot better thanks to Deaton. But she is still a little weak but should be better by next week. Peter is keeping an eye on her.” Derek said.

“Well that’s good that she’s getting better. And I’m sorry for what Peter did to Laura.” John said.

“I know he feels guilty I see it in his face every time someone brings her up.” A second later he gets a text from Stiles. He reads it and tells John. Which is fine by it. He text back Stiles.

From Derek: That’s fine your dad wants you to be home before 5 o’clock.

Stiles is waiting for Isaac and he gets s text from Derek he reads it and then sends out a text to Allison, Danny, and Lydia.

To Allison, Danny, and Lydia: Me and Isaac are going to the mall to get him so more clothes and then to the grocery to get stuff for dinner. You are invited to both.

Lydia is the first respond. ‘I’m picking them up and we will meet you at the mall J’

From Stiles: Okay but we have to be back at 5 to make dinner.

From Lydia: okay

Isaac comes down the stairs “You ready to go to the mall?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. Are they coming?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah there meeting us there.”

The drive to the mall took about fifteen minutes. They find Lydia’s car and parked next to her. Everyone gets out of the car and heads inside the mall. Lydia has Danny and Isaac on each arm while Stiles and Allison are behind them. They head to Macy’s first. Lydia is helping Isaac with clothes while Danny is finding him some shoes. Allison and Stiles are walking around the jewelry section. “I have a feeling that Lydia is going to by me some clothes because she hates my style.” Stiles said.

Allison looks at him and smiles. “I love your style it’s you it fits your personality which I like.”

“Why thank you Allison.” He looked at her and smile. “Come on I need to look for a new wallet” Stiles said. They start walking to the men’s department and Allison almost slips because someone spilled some water on the floor. Stiles grabbed her arm and looks at her. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. It’s just water. Not a big deal.” She said. While they were walking.

They found the wallets and Stiles found one he liked and they checked out and waited for Danny, Isaac, and Lydia to hurry up. “There is something I need to say Allison.” Stiles said in a serious tone. They were walking to Stiles Jeep and sat inside.

She looked at him and she thought her heart was about to fall out of her chest. She swallows nervously. “Um ok.” Was all she said.

“I am not mad at you don’t think that.” He said.

She nodded at him. “I use to be so jealous of you when you were dating Scott because it felt like you took away my best friend. I never got to see him only when I had to help him with his problems or on a full moon. He would blow me off just to be with you. While he was dating you sometimes I really did hate you I wish you never exist. And now thinking back to that time I’m sorry for always thinking that. Because if I was in a relationship with a beautiful girl I would probably blow of Scott to.” He said

Allison looks at Stiles. “You think I’m beautiful?” she asked trying so hard not to blush.

“Of course I do. Everything about you is beautiful. Just don’t tell Lydia I said that she might kill me.” Stiles said.

“Thank you Stiles.” She reached over the shift gear and kissed his cheek. “And I won’t tell Lydia I pinky promise.” Allison said holding out her pinky. Stiles just looks at her pinky then her then back to the pinky. Their pinkies lock and they start giggling at each other. Her phone goes off and it’s a text from Lydia. She replies to it and she looks at Stiles. “Lydia just texted me and their checking out I told her that were in your jeep waiting and that Isaac has to ride with them, if that is ok with you.” Allison said.

“It’s about time. And I like your company.” Stiles said. “Can you cook?” He asked

“Yes my dad likes to teach me when were not busy why?”

“Well I’m going to need help making dinner. I was thinking hamburgers, curly fries and a pasta salad. And if you want you can invite your dad.” Stiles said.

“Yeah I will help you and I will text my dad. Are you going to make any dessert?”

“I guess but then someone has to take it home because I don’t want my dad to get a heart attack.”

Danny taps on Stiles window to let them know there here. They nod at each other and head to the Beacon Hills grocery store. “I’m surprised Scott hasn’t texted any of us yet.” Allison said.

Stiles keeping his eyes on the road. “He’s probably at home with his mom. Maybe even with the twins. Who knows? For once I don’t hear him keep talking about what you two like to do when you two are alone.” Stiles said turning into the parking lot.

Allison has a confused look on her face. “He told you about our sex life?!” She said raising her voice.

He turns to her and nods. “Don’t worry I usually tuned him out. Except for when he broke your lamp and he had to hide from your mom on the roof.”

You can tell that Allison was pissed off. “Well he’s never having sex with me again.” She said. They got out of the car. Lydia, Isaac, and Danny behind them. “Are you over for Scott for good?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah after what I found out what my mom did and he made me think it was all Derek’s fault. He lied to me Stiles. But after the kanima incident I broke up with him but all he kept saying was were supposed to be together, I knew deep down he’s not my person. Someone else is. But he thinks were meant for each other. But were not.” Allison said. Lydia caught up to her and put her arm around hers. “He was the first guy I ever loved. I care about him like you said at the hospital you that you don’t want him to die because he’s like a brother to you. Well to me he was the first guy I ever love. But I know for sure we will never get back together.” Allison said. Looking at Stiles.

They all walk in the grocery store. Danny looks at Stiles and ask him what they’re doing for dinner. He tells them. They split up to get the stuff. Danny and Isaac get the hamburger meat and curly fries and the tomatoes, onions and peppers. While Allison and Lydia get pickles, chips, hamburger buns ketchup and mustard. And Stiles is getting the stuff for the pasta salad. And some other food he can think of for food that week. Isaac and Danny find him in the cereal aisle. “Hey Isaac you can go get whatever kind of food you like but if it’s cookies or anything bad for my dad put it in one of your bags when we get outside and hide it in your room well.” Stiles said. He leaves with Danny to go get more food.

Allison and Lydia catch up to him in the frozen food section. About ten minutes later Isaac and Danny catch up to them and they check out. Isaac puts his junk food in one of his duffle bags from Derek’s loft. They all head back to Stiles house and help unload. Derek and Mr. Argent are helping them with the groceries. While Isaac goes to his new bedroom and puts his clothes and food in there. He didn’t know that while he was going to be gone that Derek was going to put furniture in his room to make it cozy. He looks around the room. He never had a room like this. His dad would always break his stuff when he was mad at Isaac. Or use whatever he could find in his room to beat up his own son then would dragged him to the basement and put him in the freezer. He walks out of is room and finds Derek. He walks up to him and hugs him so tightly and whispers thank you to him. Derek rubs Isaac’s back softly and says your welcome.

Everyone is doing their own thing. Stiles is making the pasta salad. And Lydia and Danny are cutting up the onions and tomatoes and putting the curly fries in the oven. Mr. Stilinski is sitting in the living room watching T.V Allison is making dessert. And Isaac, Derek, and Mr. Argent are grilling the hamburgers. It almost takes an hour for everything to be done.

They all sit at the dinner table. Mr. Stilinski at one end of the table. And Derek at the other end. To Derek’s left are Lydia, Danny and Stiles. And to his right Isaac Mr. Argent, and Allison. There all laughing at each other telling funny stories. Allison looks across the table to Stiles “This pasta salad is really good Stiles.” Allison said. Everyone else agreed.

John looks at his son. “He learned how to cook from his mother and watching cooking shows. Whenever I came home from work there would always be something for me to try. He got really good over the past couple of years.” Mr. Stilinski said patting his son’s arm.

“So you were pretty much his gunnie pig when he made something from watching a cooking show.” Derek said trying so hard not to laugh. Stiles shot Derek the grumpy cat look the whole time his dad was talking.

John looks at Derek. “He was never that bad. Sometimes he would over cook something or forget one little ingredient. But he got better.”

Allison noticed. “Aw Stiles stop giving Derek the grumpy cat looked that’s Derek’s job.” Everyone busted out in laughing. Even Derek. It took John and Chris a moment to figure they she meant his face expressions. Stiles turned to her and threw his napkin at her and got up to rinse of his plate. Followed by everyone else. Then came dessert. Allison made her famous Strawberry short cake. Everyone seemed to enjoy it. After everyone is done eating everyone went to the living room to watch T.V

“Derek is this what your family use to do for pack nights?” Lydia asked

Derek looked to her and nodded. Danny looks at everyone. “I really don’t want to go to school tomorrow and I really don’t want to see Ethan.” He said.

“We already missed two days of school we need to go so we can be seniors next year.” Stiles said. “But I really don’t want to see Scott yet. I have like three classes with him and lunch.” He said.

Lydia looks at Danny and Stiles. “We all have classes with each other. Why don’t we sit next to each other so Scott, Ethan, or Aiden don’t bother us.” Lydia said.

“It won’t stop them though.” Isaac said. Looking at Lydia.

“I agree with Lydia. We all sit next to each other if we can and don’t talk to Scott or the twins.” Stiles said.

Everyone slowly leaves after that. Derek follows Lydia home to make sure that Danny gets home safe and so does Lydia. Mr. Argent and Allison stay a little bit longer. “Can you wait for me in the parking lot tomorrow Stiles? And then we can walk to class. But I was planning on getting to school early to get my missing work and then work in the library.” Allison said.

“No problem. I will see you tomorrow then at school. I will text you when were on our way” (Stiles is pointing at him and Isaac)

Chris and Allison are heading out the door. He turns around and looks at John. “I guess I will see you tomorrow with Derek and Melissa. Have a good night.” They walked out to their car.

Isaac goes take a quick shower so then he can wash his new clothes. Stiles is in his room when Isaac walks in. “So um Lydia got this for you and said that we are in Derek’s pack and we need to look cool at school.” He said handing him a Macy’s bag. “And she wants you to wear it tomorrow.”

Stiles looks in the bag and see’s a black leather jacket. He looks at Isaac. “I will. I’m getting up early so I can get my missing work. So I should leave maybe before seven. If that’s ok with you.” Stiles asked.

“Yeah that’s ok. I will see you in the morning. Good night Stiles.”

“Good night Isaac.”

Stiles fall asleep five minutes after Isaac leaves his room. He wakes up the next morning at 5:30. He does his thirty minute workout and then takes his show. He’s out by 6:15. He goes down stairs and sees Isaac making a lot of breakfast. “Good morning Isaac.” Stiles said. Isaac didn’t hear him come in and he got startled when he sees Stiles right next to him. “I am so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!” He looks at all the food he’s making. “Why are you making all of this food Isaac?” Stiles asked.

Isaac looks nervous and looks at his feet. “I um wanted you and your father know how grateful I am that your letting me stay here.” He said.

Mr. Stilinski walks down the stairs slowly and sees all the food. John puts both hands on Isaac shoulders. “Isaac we will not kick you out or beat you if you do something wrong ok. And I promise to not raise my voice at you. At Stiles that’s a different story. I want you to feel safe here.” He said. Isaac slowly hugs Mr. Stilinski. They eat the food and Isaac was about to do the dishes. “Don’t worry about it son, I can have Derek help me when he comes over just go get ready for school.” He said. Isaac and Stiles head back up stairs to get ready.

Isaac decides to wear Black boots with dark jeans a gray shirt and his black leather jacket. Stiles decide to wear dark blue jeans and a dark green shirt and his leather jacket. And Black converse shoes. They headed down stairs and headed to the jeep. “This is going to be a long day.” Stiles said. Isaac agreed. They got out of the at 6:50. Stiles sent a quick text to Allison telling her they just left. And should be there in ten minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride to school was silent till Stiles was driving into the school’s parking lot and he see’s Allison waiting outside with Danny and Lydia as well. He looks over at Isaac. “I really don’t want to see Scott today; I’m not ready to talk to him yet. And I have a feeling that he is going to try to talk to me.” Stiles says while grabbing his backpack from the back seat.

“He won’t you will have one of us in your class and you should be fine. And we will figure out about lunch later.” Isaac said, slowly getting out of the jeep and walking toward his new pack.

“Hey guys.” Danny said. Looking at everyone and trying to hide his smile when he saw Isaac looking at him.

“Sup.” Said Stiles. Everyone else said their hellos.

“Let’s go get our missing work and start working on it.” Lydia said. They all headed to the school building. Stiles is lucky that none of their teachers are going to ask why they were out of school for a couple days. Everybody thinks his dad and Derek saved their lives. They each go to their classes getting their missing work.

Stiles heads to his locker to get his Algebra book with Allison following him. Allison thinks back to the conversation she had with Derek about her crush she has on Stiles. She watches him going through his locker grabbing his book. She thinks it’s now or never.

“Hey um Stiles?” She said.

“Yeah?” He said with a hesitation in his voice.

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend. Just the two of us. If that is alright with you.” Allison said looking at her feet at the last part. She doesn’t think she has never been so nervous in her life.

“Yeah that would be fine. We never really hanged out by ourselves. I was usually the third wheel when you were with Scott.” Stiles said.

Grabbing Allison’s text book from her so he can carry it for her they start to walk to the library. “Thanks. And I’m sorry about that. I always knew you were uncomfortable being with us. But that was in the past. This is the future.” Stiles chuckled at the last part. “You know Scott never carried my books when we are together. He was all touchy. Which I liked at the beginning but after a while it got a tad bit annoying.” Allison said opening the library door for Stiles.

“You were his first love. So I get the touchy part. But I wouldn’t go overboard like he did.” Allison giggled and nodded agreeing with that. They meet up with the rest of the pack. Lydia sitting on one side by herself and Isaac and Danny sitting on the other side. Stiles decides to sit next to Lydia and Allison is sitting at the end of the table next to Stiles. They all pretty much get all of their work done. Stiles, Allison, and Lydia leave to go to their first class together. Which has Scott.

There the first ones there. They take the left back corner. They meet the new teacher and hands him their work they just finished. Slowly kids start coming to class. Scott and the twins walk in. Ethan sits in front of Lydia and Aiden sits in front of Allison. (Stiles is behind Lydia with Allison next to him) Scott sits in front of Ethan. Class starts and the teacher is introducing himself. Mr. White. He tells the class he is a laid back teacher. If you follow his rules and do your work you will pass this class. He won’t assign homework. Only once a week. Maybe two if there is a test coming up. They start off where Ms. Blake left off. An hour later class is over. Stiles is happy that Scott didn’t try to talk to him. Next class he has Algebra and Scott isn’t in that class. He has the twins and Danny. He sits next to Danny so Ethan won’t sit next to him. He hears Ethan growl when he walks in the classroom, looking straight at him like he’s going to move. That class had a test which Stiles passed. So did Danny. There sitting in the back drawing weird things on Danny’s notebook. Waiting for class to be over.

When the bell rings Stiles and Danny make a dash for it. There the first ones out of class. Stiles next class is history with everyone including Scott. Danny and Stiles were the first ones there, and handed coach their missing work. “I’m really glad you guys are back, were really not doing anything so if you want you can go to the library to work on your other missing work.” Coach said, watching the other kids slowly walk in. Lydia, Allison, and Isaac walk in as well.

“Argent, Martin, and Lahey can you come here?” Coach asked in the nicest way possible. “If you guys finished your missing work for my class, I will let you guys go to the library to finish your other work for your other classes.” He said looking at the teens.

“Um Coach I was wondering if I can go practice lacrosse.” Stiles said looking at the coach. Danny and Isaac were nodding their heads as well.

“Yes!” Coach said with excitement. “And I’m guessing you girls are tagging along with them as well?” Coach said looking at Lydia and Allison. Both girls nodding their heads and giving him a cute smile. He stares at them for a moment. “Fine! Here’s a pass for each of you, now get the hell out of here!”

They scrambled out of class just as Scott and the twins walk in. Scott stops and tries to talk to Stiles. Lydia grabs Stiles wrist so they can go. The gang heads to the locker room. Lydia and Allison stay outside for them; Lydia turns to face her best friend. “I think Danny might have a crush on Isaac.” Lydia said.

“I don’t know he might but he keeps giving Stiles this look like he wants to fuck him till next week.” Allison said watching for the door to open and reveal the boys.

Isaac is listening to them from his locker. He chuckles when he hears Allison talking about Danny wanting to fuck him till next week. Stiles looks at Isaac. “What?” He asked trying to figure out what’s so funny.

“Allison said that Danny might like me but he keeps giving you this look like he wants to fuck you like right now.” Isaac said in a low whisper so Danny won’t hear them talking.

Stiles turns to look at Danny’s back. Then he looks back at Isaac. “I wouldn’t mind, maybe he can answer my question I keep asking him.” He said with a smile.

“What question?” Isaac said squinting his eyes at Stiles.

“That if gay guys find me attractive.” Isaac starts to laugh. ‘Don’t laugh at me dude! So not cool!” Stiles said pushing Isaac away from him.

Danny walks up to them and he wants to know why there laughing but doesn’t bother to ask. “Why don’t we just go to the weight room and start working on Stiles muscles.” Danny said pointing to Stiles arms.

“What’s wrong with my muscles?” He asked in a serious tone.

Isaac starts laughing. “Your fit Stiles but you’re not super fit like Derek or any of the guys. You need more muscle.” Danny says.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Fine let’s go get the girls.” They all headed out the door.

Lydia and Allison are standing out there waiting for them. “Change of plans we are hitting the weight room because apparently I need to gain some muscle.” Stiles says waving his arms in the air.

The girls giggled. “Are you two saying I have no muscles either?” Stiles said pouting.

Lydia walks up to him. “Oh honey if you get more muscle you will become the hottest guy in this school.” Lydia said while rubbing his arm.

That’s all it took for Stiles to charge into the weight room. The girls sit on the bench watching the boys work out.

“Why don’t you start off with doing 50 pushups?” Danny said. “And don’t you dare complain! I could be making you do 100.” Danny said in a serious tone. Stiles rolls his eyes and gets on the floor and starts doing the pushups.

“I think someone should stop at the grocery store tonight to get some protein shakes for Stiles.” Lydia said eyeing Stiles while he does his pushups. “I would ask you to go Stiles but you probably won’t get any.”

“True.” Stiles said finishing his pushups. He walks over to the treadmill and starts off walking slowly then gradually starts to jog.

“I guess me and Stiles can go after school and get some of the stuff. And don’t worry I will have some with you when you take it.” Isaac says.

“Thanks bro.”

After twenty minutes the boys head back to the locker room to shower and meet the girls on the field for lunch. (Danny always makes his lunch for school, the girls left the boys when they were showering to get there lunch, and Isaac made lunch for him and Stiles.) “I’m surprise that Scott or the twins haven’t tried talking to us yet.” Stiles said, looking out into the lacrosse field.

“They tried to talk to us when we got our food but we ignore them.” Allison says.

Their sitting on the benches having fun. Allison is throwing grapes into Danny’s mouth. Isaac is taking funny pictures of Stiles and Lydia. When Danny see’s Isaac look to his right he see’s Scoot and the twins walking toward them. Stiles and the girls look at his direction and sees them as well. They stop about three feet in front of them. Scott is in the middle of the twins and he puts his hands up slowly. “I want to apologize again Stiles, I am so sorry about what happen a couple of days ago. I was being selfish and I was only thinking about myself and saving my mother. I didn’t know the rest of Deucalion’s plan. If I did I wouldn’t have done what I did. I wish I can take it all back.” Scott says looking in Stiles eyes. Scott turns to look at Allison. “I’m truly sorry for not telling you sooner about when your mother tried to kill me and Derek. I didn’t want that to be the last memory of her. She was your mother Alison.” Scott said.

Ethan is the next one to speak. “Danny I am sorry as well I wanted to tell you everything since the night we were at the motel. I love you Danny so much and it’s killing me that you’re not talking to me. I miss everything about you. I’m so sorry.” Ethan said looking at Danny but Danny was looking away from him.

Aiden was about to speak to Lydia but she interrupted him. “I’m going to stop you right there Aiden I don’t want to hear your apologies. We weren’t together. I was just using you like how you used me in the beginning like how your brother used Danny. But Ethan fell in love. I don’t want anything to do with you. Both of ya’ll (pointing to Ethan as well) killed Erica and Boyd they didn’t deserve to die. I know that if Kali NEVER got to Boyd he will be kicking both of your asses for killing Erica. AND this is the last time I say this DO NOT TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN!” Lydia said poking at Aiden’s chest.

“We want to join Derek’s pack he always said pack makes us stronger.” Scott said.

Stiles was glad that nobody else was around so they can hear this. He got up slowly and looked Scott straight in the eyes. “If you want to join the pack ASK Derek not us (Pointing to Isaac, Danny, Lydia, and Allison) I told you this once Scott right now I need space I could of lost my father with the stunt you pulled. I would have nobody then. And I owe Derek everything for jumping in front of my dad to save his life. At least it was a regular bullet.” Stiles keeps walking toward Scott and Scott is slowly walking backwards. “One more thing Scott you never tell us (Isaac and Allison this time) your plans. You keep us in the dark. We could have helped but NO Scott was being selfish. And you never asked how I was doing after the Jackson incident. You had to run to be by Allison’s side because you thought everything was going to ok. I had nightmares about what happened at the police station. I kept thinking what if Matt or Gerard who was controlling Jackson at the time decided they wanted my father killed. I woke up screaming and my dad asked me what’s wrong and I had to lie before he found out supernatural stuff that’s been happening. Or what if they wanted to kill someone in Derek’s pack or Danny. I was so scared that when I got a call from my dad telling me that Danny or someone in Derek’s pack died. And now I get horrible nightmares from Ms. Blake killing innocent people like Heather who I knew before we met and now she’s gone! She had no idea what was happening I bet she was scared out of her mind. And she died on her birthday. I keep thinking if I never left the basement that night she could still be here or if I took her with me when I went up stairs looking for something that she will still be here. I see her every time I close my eyes. Her body in the morgue when your mom was talking to me. She looked like she was in peace at least I hope she is. And I regret listening to my dad’s radio calls because if we never went that night to look for the other half of Laura’s body none of this would be happening.” Stiles turned to walk back inside the school trying so hard not to cry. His friends are right behind him. He goes to his locker to get his stuff and heads to the parking lot. He turns to face Isaac. “I’m going to go home I can’t be here right now. You can come if you want.” Stiles is slowly getting in his jeep. He watches Isaac talk to Allison and she hands him her car keys. And walks to the driver side of Stiles jeep.

“Do you want me to drive? Because you look like you’re about to lose it.” Allison said. Stiles shakes his head and scoots over to the passenger side. “Lydia and them are going to follow us home. She texted Derek and told him were on our way. He said its fine and your dad isn’t mad.” Allison reaches over to grab Stiles hand. Their fingers intertwined the whole ride back to the Stilinski house.

“Do you think Derek will let them join the pack?” Allison asked when pulling up into the Stilinski driveway.

“I don’t know. If Derek wants his pack stronger than he might. Right now I honestly don’t care. In the future I might care if Scott is in his pack.” Stiles said facing Allison.

They get out of the car and go into the house. Derek, Chris, Melissa, Cora, Peter, and John are sitting in the living when Stiles and the gang walk in. Stiles walks to his dad and hugs him and waves to everybody else. He looks directly at Derek. “So Scott and the twins came to us during lunch (Derek is growling) and they want to join the pack. I told Scott he should ask you. But if you want him in your pack to make it stronger then I don’t care. Even though I’m mad at Scott I don’t want him to die. And he has no idea what he’s doing still.” He looks at everybody else. “I’m going to my room.” Stiles starts walking upstairs. With his friends in follow including Cora.

Peter turns to face Derek. “I know what Scott did was wrong but have him and the twins join the pack Derek. It will make the pack stronger. Even half of them are humans. We need more werewolves besides you, me, Cora and Isaac.”

Melissa looks at Derek. “I know that I’m not pack but what my son did was wrong and he never really thinks but I don’t want him to die. Maybe you can teach him a thing or too. And it can help him. Just make him work out a lot.”She says smiling at him.

Derek looks at Melissa. “You are pack Melissa. And I know Stiles wants Scott in the pack so I will have him. And the twins I don’t know if I can trust them yet. They killed Erica and Boyd. They’re going to have to prove it to me.” Derek said looking at his new friends.

“It’s whatever you want to do Derek. You’re the Alpha.” Chris says.

John looks at Derek and nods.

Upstairs in Stiles bedroom their talking about Scott and the twins. Stiles, Allison and Lydia are on the bed. With Stiles in the middle of course. Cora and Danny are sitting on the bean bag and Isaac sitting in Stiles desk chair which is next to Lydia. “I don’t think I can ever forgive Scott. He never told me what happened at the rave and I blamed Derek and his pack. And I was turning into Kate. Just as Gerard wanted. We kidnap Erica and Boyd and had them in the basement they were being tortured and I didn’t know Gerard kidnapped Stiles till my dad told me after we saved Jackson. I kept shooting bows into Erica and Boyd. And I will never forget the look on Erica’s face and she kept begging me to stop.” Allison takes a deep breath, Lydia grabs her hand and Stiles rubs her back while she is talking. “I already told Derek all of this when we came back and Stiles was taking a shower. But when I found her body in the bank that night I hated myself so much. We let them go after the Jackson incident. They told us their going back to Derek, but we had no clue there were going to be a pack of Alphas. We told them the howling sound was us. When they were looking for the other pack.” Allison wiped away a tear. “That night when Isaac found out where they been capture I figured it out to and went to the bank. Ms. Morel was there and told me to hide in the closet because of the alphas and when I heard the nose that’s when I needed to come out. So when I got in the closet it was dark and the lights didn’t work. And I heard Kali walking so I had to hide my scent so I dropped this liquid stuff and put my jacket over it. When she finally left I looked around the room with my phone’s flashlight. And when I saw the body it took me a second to realize it was Erica. She’s been dead for awhile. Maybe a couple of days. And when I went to the volt and saw Boyd about to kill Scott I broke the mountain ash circle and Boyd and Cora just ran out. Derek got mad and Scott told him I saved their lives. Me and Derek yelled at each other and then he said ask Scott about my family code and he told me when Derek went to get Erica’s body. When Derek came out with Erica in his arms I will never forget that or the look on his face. It’s my fault.” Allison says.

They didn’t know that Derek is standing in the doorway. “No it’s not Allison. Stop blaming yourself. Boyd forgives you and I do to. And I bet Erica does to.” He says looking at her.

“Then why do I always see their faces when I go to sleep?” She puts her head on Stiles shoulder and Derek walks over to them and sits in front of them. “And I will always hear Erica begging me to stop. Maybe if we didn’t capture them they would still be alive.” Allison said. Looking at Derek and Stiles rubbing her back.

“I forgive you too Allison. Even though you stabbed me in the back.” Isaac said giving her a smile.

“You should move on, that’s what they would want you to do. And I bet they are watching us from heaven with my mom, and Heather.” Stiles said.

“He’s right Allison. That night when we talked I told you I forgive you. You are nothing like Kate and I want you and your dad in my pack.” Derek said grabbing Allison’s hand.

“This might be the longest and heartwarming conversation from Derek I had ever heard.” Isaac said.

Derek is looking at stiles. “I will have Scott join my pack and I might have the twins join as well but I don’t trust them. At anytime you want the twins gone you tell me and I will kick them out of the pack.” Derek said.

“Are you going to Scott’s house tonight?” Lydia asked

“Yeah. The twins are staying there as well. Even though Melissa hates the idea she doesn’t want them on the street.”

“Well she has the biggest heart.” Isaac said.

“I know that you don’t want to see Scott but I was wondering if you would like to go Stiles. Any of you can come.” Derek said.

Everyone nodded their head.

“So we will leave after dinner?” Danny said. Cora kept playing with his hair.

“Yeah. I texted Scott and told him I’m coming over later.” Derek said

“So when do the humans start training?” Lydia asked.

“We can go back to my loft and start working out. Peter, Chris, Cora, and I bought some stuff when ya’ll were at school today. I will teach you guys how to defend yourselves even though Allison and Danny don’t need it. But you two do.” Derek said pointing at Stiles and Lydia.

“Well let’s go!” Lydia said getting up and leaving stiles room.

“Me and Isaac will meet you there we have to get some workout clothes.” Stiles said. They all are shaking their heads.

About fifteen minutes later everyone arrived at Derek’s loft. Everyone changed in their workout clothes. Stiles and Danny are paired together. Lydia and Allison. Cora and Isaac. Chris and Melissa. Derek gives them instructions on what to do. Peter sits out with John and they are silently chatting about stuff. Derek is walking around the loft helping those who need. Basically Lydia. He teaches her how to punch and knock someone down when needed. He glances over to Danny and Stiles and sees that Stiles is actually good at defending himself.

An hour later they all go home and shower and meet up at the Stilinski household for dinner. Everyone decided to start being healthy. They all got stuff to make salads. They talk among themselves. Joking and laughing. Derek likes where he is heading. He has a pack who is like family. He keeps glancing over to Lydia and she is doing the exact same thing. When everyone finishes their food Stiles and Mellissa do the dishes. Everyone else is watching TV. Until the door bell rings. Derek, Isaac, Peter, and Cora sniff the air. Derek walks to the door and Stiles is right behind him. Derek opens the door and see’s Scott and the twins.

Stiles crosses his arms and Derek steps forward. “I thought I told you we were coming later tonight?” Derek said. Channeling is alpha.

“You did but Scott wanted to come now.” Ethan said.

Derek turned back and looks at Stiles. “They can come in. Let’s just get this over with.” Stiles said walking back to the kitchen. Allison moves to stand right next to him. Lydia is with Derek. Isaac and Cora are next to Danny.

Stiles is leaning against the cabinet and Allison has her hand on his lower back rubbing it while he speaks. “I already told Derek I want you guys in the pack. But it doesn’t mean I forgive you yet. I don’t know when I will forgive you.” Stiles said looking straight into Scott’s eyes. Stiles leans in Allison’s touch.

Derek looks at Scott and the twins and flashes his eyes. “All three of you guys are in my pack. I do not want to be lied to EVER again!” Derek said looking at Scott. He gave Derek a nod. Derek is looking at the twins. “I don’t trust you.” Derek said looking at Aiden. “But I do trust Ethan though. I can tell you didn’t want to kill Boyd because how you held onto my arm. For all three of ya’ll there will be a lot more working out, and how to control your anger.” Derek said looking at Aiden. “When we have pack meeting you have to show up. If you are working and can’t get out of it let me know.” Derek said.

“Ok.” Ethan said. Aiden and Scott shook their heads as well.

“That’s all for now you three can go back home.” Derek said. They all headed out the door.

“I’m going to go home too. I have an early shift tomorrow.” Melissa said.

Lydia shuts the door when Melissa leaves and walks back to the kitchen and stands next to Derek. “I thought there was going to yelling.” She said looking at everyone.

Everyone else agreed.

“We don’t have to work out tomorrow do we?” Stiles looking at Derek. “I haven’t really slept well this past month and I would love to sleep in.” Stiles said.

“Sleep in you guys deserve it.” Derek said.

“What about you Derek? You need to sleep.” Danny said.

“I was thinking going to help Aiden with his anger problem.” Derek said.

“Do it later tomorrow Derek. You need the sleep.” Cora said.

“Fine.”

“Thank you.”

About thirty minutes later everyone leaves the Stilinski house hold. John looks at Stiles and Isaac. “Monday I get to go back to work. But I’m only going to be doing paper work. Till I get my new partner.”

“Who is your new partner?” Isaac asked.

“Chris. He knows the ropes and in case any other supernatural murders happen I will know.” John said.

“At least he will have your back dad.” Stiles said walking up to give him a hug. “Well I’m going to go to my room.” He said. He turned to face Isaac. “You want to hang out before I go to bed?” Stiles asked.

“Sure.”

“Goodnight boys.” Mr. Stilinski said.

“Night dad.”

“Good night.”

When they get to Stiles bedroom they both collapse on his bed. “Do you think Allison has a crush on me?” Stiles asked.

Isaac turned to face him. “She does. It’s really obvious. You should go out with her.”

“She does? She dated Scott. That’s like the number one rule don’t date friends ex.” Stiles said.

“But you want to? I see the way you look at her.” Isaac said nudging his shoulder.

“She’s beautiful and she actually listens to me. Which is a nice thing.”

“So does Cora and Lydia.” Isaac said.

“True. But if none of this crazy supernatural stuff been happening Lydia would not give me the time of day. Your dad would be still alive.” Stiles said turning to look at Isaac. “Sorry. Maybe the Hale fire never happened. And Boyd and Erica are still alive. Jackson would be here rather than London. Me and Scott would be invisible. Erica would still have her seizures. Boyd would be sitting alone at lunch. And you would still be getting abuse by your father. And maybe Derek would be happy.” Stiles said.

“That is true. I thought you were in love with Lydia?” Isaac said looking at Stiles.

Stiles looks at him and takes a deep breath. “I always cared for her. I thought I loved her. I do but not in that kind of way. I noticed my feelings changed for her that night when we were at that creepy motel. I love her as a friend who I can talk to. And we understand each other now. Where I am with her right now in my life I love it. Didn’t you use to like her as well?” Stiles said.

“I did because she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen but I like someone else.”

“Is it Danny?”

Isaac blushes. “No.”

“Ha Liar! He’s a sweet guy. He needs someone who won’t break his heart. That is you my friend.” Stiles said getting up from his bed.

“I thought you liked him?” Isaac said sitting up and watching Stiles walk back and forth. “Did you take your Adderall?”

“Yes I took my medicine dad.” Stiles being sarcastic. “There are things that I haven’t even told Scott. And this is one of them. I tried telling my dad when Scott and I were at Jungle that night when Jackson was the Kanima and paralyzed Danny and a lot of other men. But he didn’t really believe me. And part of it of it is true. At the time I told him there was a conversation we needed to have and he told me I’m not gay and he was right. Sort of. I swing for both teams. I like men and women. I always knew I did for the longest time.” Stiles said trying not to look at Isaac.

“Well don’t worry because I like Danny. And you never answered my question if you like him.”

“I used to have a crush on him but not anymore. He’s good looking and I hate it when he smiles because of his damn dimples! And he has a nice body. That all.”

“True. But I also like Cora. So I guess I’m like you.”

“You are. If you don’t want anyone to know I won’t say anything. But you should take Cora out on a date. She hasn’t done anything fun in the last couple of years I’m assuming.”

“I guess I will call her tomorrow.” Isaac said getting off of Stiles bed. “Well I’m going to bed.”

“Ok, good night bro.”

“Good night Stiles.” Isaac said leaving his room.

Allison falls face forward onto her bed. Groaning into her pillow. She rolls over looking at the ceiling. She takes a deep breath. “Mom I wish you were here. I need you. Even though I’m mad at you for killing yourself. You left me. And I need you more than ever.” Allison sobs a little. “You probably don’t like the idea of me and dad joining Derek’s pack. But he’s a good guy mom. I’m not mad at him for giving you the bite. I just wished you decided to stay here with dad and me.” Tears rolling down her face. “I like someone who isn’t a werewolf. Stiles. I’ve always liked him from the beginning. When he came over from that party where Scott ditched me. The way he looked at me from where he was standing, no guy, even Scott has given me that look. I had so many butterflies in my stomach from that look he gave me. I thought my stomach was going to burst open.” Allison giggles. “I did love Scott at one point. But he never told anyone what his plans where and he always lied. Stiles has never lied. He’s different. And I like it. Lydia knows I like him. But I think Stiles is still and will always be in love with Lydia. But she has feelings for Sourwolf. Aka Derek. Stiles probably knows that I like him though. I honestly don’t know how I feel about that. You know I’m actually falling in love with Stiles Stilinski. The kid with A.D.H.D who loves to be sarcastic. And who is the smartest boy I know.” She takes a deep breath. “I love you and miss you mom.” Allison says rolling over to turn off the lamp.

Her dad has been outside listening the whole time. “I love you and miss you too Victoria.” Chris says walking to his bedroom.

The next day Allison wakes up and get’s ready for school. She’s putting her books in her bag when she gets a text from Derek.

Remember we have practice after school in my loft. It’s for self defense. –Derek

Okay. I will see you then. But I already know how to protect myself. –Allison

Just come. I want the pack to be stronger. And Stiles will be there. –Derek

(Allison rolls her eyes) Fine does my father need to come? – Allison

Yes. Get to school Allison. –Derek

Allison walks out of her room. “Hey dad?!”

“Living room sweetie.” He calls out.

She walks to the living room and see’s her dad watching the morning news. “Derek wanted me to tell you that were having practice after school in his loft. It’s for self defense and he wanted you there as well.” Allison said.

“Okay. See you there after school sweetie.” Chris says standing up to give his daughter a peck on the cheek. Allison walks back to her room to get her work out clothes.

Stiles get’s up and drags himself out of bed. Scratch that he rolls off the bed and hits the cold floor. His door opens and he slowly opens his eyes to see his dad and Isaac standing in the doorway.

“What the hell are you doing on the floor? John asked.

“Making cookies.” Stiles said.

“Hurry up and get ready for school.” John said. Leaving Isaac in the doorway.

Stiles gets up and grabs his clothes. He walks past Isaac. “Give me ten minutes and where out the door.” He said closing the bathroom door. Stiles get’s the facet water running so he can was his face and brush his teeth. He takes his A.D.H.D medicine. Changes out of his pajama bottoms and put on his pants. He washes his face and then brushes his teeth. Stiles takes off his shirt and puts on deodorant and puts on a clean shirt. He’s wearing his favorite batman shirt and he puts on his converse shoes. (The black ones) He grabs his jacket and book bag and meets Isaac at the door.

“Derek texted me while you were getting ready and told me that were having practice after school today. So I grabbed your workout clothes.” Isaac said. Looking at his bag. “I also made lunch and got you a pop tart so you can eat on the way to school.”

“Okay. And thanks due.” Stiles said grabbing the extra bag and the pop tart.

On the way to school Stiles mind was all over the place. But mostly he was thinking about Scott. He wants to forgive him but he can’t. He doesn’t even know if he can trust him yet.

When they pull into the parking lot they see Danny and Ethan yelling back at each other. Allison and Lydia are on each side of Danny. Scott and Aiden are on each side of Ethan. Stiles looks to face Isaac. “Honey the kids are fighting again.” Stiles said with a grin on his face. Isaac laughs at him.

“Let’s go babe.” Isaac said.

“Should I be mommy or daddy in this situation?” Stiles asked.

Isaac looks at him and rolls his eyes. He then grins at him. “Do you really want me to answer that?” Isaac said walking up to Danny.

“No.” Stiles said quietly. They walk up to the scene stiles looks directly at Scott and his new friends. “I don’t care who started it but leave now before I call Derek and tell him that we don’t want you in his pack.” Stiles glancing at them. “Leave now!” He said raising his voice.

Scott and the twins left. Ethan looks back at Danny.

Stiles looks at Danny. “What happened?”

Lydia takes a deep breath and looks at Stiles. “We just got out of the car ten minutes ago and they just show up out of nowhere and Ethan keeps telling Danny how he’s sorry and he loves him and will do anything to be with him. And Danny kept saying we’re done and I will never be with you again.” Lydia says. Isaac growls lightly and walks over to Danny and rubs his back. Allison, Lydia, and Stiles all look at them but says nothing. Lydia looks at Danny and her new friends, “I’m going to text Derek and tell him what just happened.”

Stiles looks at his friends. “I’m going to get ready for class so I guess I will see ya’ll later.” Stiles said walking to the school.

Allison watches him walk to the building. “Stiles wait for me please?” He turned around and had a huge smile plastered on his face.

“Of course.” He said, grabbing her books and opening the door for her.

Allison blushes when she looks at Stiles. When they arrive to his locker she watches grabs his books and hers and they head to class. “You know I can carry my book.”

“I know but I need more muscle so this will help.” Stiles said glancing at Allison really fast. “Don’t judge me the guys will be happy that I’m working out while I’m at school.” Allison shakes her head. There the first ones in class. Mr. White is grading papers when they walk in. They go sit in the corner and wait for the rest of their pack.


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you think that Scott and the twins will get a hint that we don’t want to talk to them yet?” Allison said facing Stiles.

“I don’t know it usually takes Scott a while to get a hint. He has always been like that. But with the twins I have no clue. They probably always got what they wanted before but now, there not so they might keep bugging till they get what they want.”

“That is true. Is it bad that I keep waiting for something bad to happen, like more supernatural stuff happening in this town?” Allison says in a quiet voice.

Stiles looks at her and shake his head. “Hell for all we know it’s already here. We can never catch a break.” He said. Slowly the class starts to fill up and Lydia sits in front of Stiles, and one of the twins is in front of Allison. Scott is next to Stiles.

Class was boring they had a pop quiz and a discussion about the next lesson. School was boring. Scott and the twins didn’t talk to them. Which was a first.

Stiles and the gang met up in the student parking lot. Lydia faces them. “I’m taking Cora shopping today do any of you want to come?”

“I guess I will go.” Danny said.

“Yeah me too, I need more clothes.” Isaac said.

“I might just go home and cook something for my dad. And watch some TV.” Stiles said.

Lydia turns to look at Allison. “My dad is at Mr. Stilinski’s house. The sheriff is catching him up on cases so I will be with Stiles. And I’m exhausted. But I will see you later Lydia.” Allison said walking toward her and giving her a hug. Allison turns back to Stiles. “Can I have a ride?” She asked.

“Of course.” Stiles said. They make their way to the Jeep. Scott and the twins are watching them from where they park there motorcycles.

Stiles opens the car door for Allison. And Stiles makes his way to the driver seat.

“Do you know what sounds so good right now?” Allison said.

Stiles is starting his car and slowly pulling out of the student parking lot. “A massage?” Stiles said.

Allison giggled. “That too, I was thinking about swimming.”

“We have a pool.” Stiles said.

“Can we stop at my place so I can get my swim suit?”

Stiles nodded and started to drive to the Argents. When they pull up to the nice apartment buildings Allison get’s out of the car and tells him she will be right back. Stiles get’s a text from his dad saying that he and Chris are at the station and he might be home late. Stiles decides to call his dad.

“Hey dad, Um Allison and I are going to take a swim she’s at her place getting her swim suit.”

“Ok, Like I said we might be late. I’m showing Chris some stuff at the station.”

“Ok, Allison and I might order some food. Can our other friends come over tonight? It’s finally the weekend and we want to relax before we start to do more of Derek’s boot camp.” Stiles said.

“Of course. Don’t do anything stupid Stiles and I love you.”

“I love you to Dad.” Stiles said. Allison is coming out of the front entrance of the building. Stiles get’s out and grabs a couple of her bags.

“My dad called and told me that he is going to be late and then Derek texted me and said we are doing pack night without Scott and twins. They are working at the vet and Deaton verified it.”

“Awesome.”

“Oh and Derek has a key to your house and he went out to get food, and yes some of its junk food.”

“Oh thank god I thought he was going to makes us eat protein shakes all night. Does Lydia and everyone else know?” Stiles said driving to his house.

“Yes. They will be over in a couple of hours. Melissa will be there as well.”

Stiles nods his head. They get to his house and they notice Derek is still gone. They head up to his room and Allison is staring at him while walking up the stairs. (It’s now or never Allison, just kiss him already. You know he likes you back. Don’t be a chicken. You are an Argent you don’t get scared of anything!) “Can I use your bathroom to change in?” She asked.

“Of course.” He said opening the bathroom and turning on the lights for her. Stiles goes to his room. He changes into his trunks and puts on another t-shirt.

Allison is freaking out. She is still giving herself a pep talk. She is looking straight in the mirror. (It’s now or never she tells herself) She leaves the bathroom and goes to his room. Stiles is sitting in his bed.

“You ready?” He asked.

She nods and puts her stuff next to his bed. He gets up and grabs the towel from his chair. Allison takes a deep breath. He walks past her and she grabs his elbow. Stiles looks into her eyes. Allison bites her lip. Stiles licks his lips nervously. His eyes keep flickering to her eyes and lips. Allison’s heart is racing so fast it has never done this. They both slowly lean forward. Their lips almost touching when they hear the front door opening. They both know its Derek. And Stiles is about to go downstairs but Allison grabs his face and smashes their lips together. Their world stops for a moment. Stiles breaks the kiss, he looks into Allison eyes. They’re both smiling like idiots. Stiles put his hands on her cheeks and leans forward smiling, kissing her all over again. When they both come up for air, Allison stares at Stiles for a moment. Stiles is about to speak when they here footsteps coming up the stairs. Allison nods and follows Stiles. Derek meets them in the hallway. “I was going to use your bathroom.” Derek said pointing to the door.

“Oh ok. Well we are going to go outback to swim.” Stiles said with caution in his voice.

Derek looks at both of them and opens the bathroom door. “Ok, dinner will be in a couple of hours.” He said slowly closing the door.

Stiles and Allison head outside. They put the towels on the chair. “Oh my god! That was so awkward.” Stiles said sitting on the chair. Allison looks at him with worry in her eyes. Stiles looks up at her. “NO not what (pointing to both of them) we did! The conversation with Derek was weird.” He said.

She smiles at him and sits down right next to him. “It kind of was.” There knee’s are barley touching. “Can you put sunscreen on my back?” Allison says.

“Uh yeah.” Allison pulls out the sunscreen and hands it over to Stiles. Allison is taking off her shirt and shorts and Stiles is just watching her. To him it’s all happening in slow motion. And he loves it. She giggles when she sees the look on his face when she sits down right next to him. And he is still staring. “Oh right your back.” He puts the sunscreen on her back.

Five minutes later Allison jumps in the pool leaving Stiles. “Are you coming in or what? Don’t leave me in here all by myself.” Allison says with a fake pout.

Stiles stands up. “Give me two minutes.” He runs back in the house and see’s Derek watching TV. “Hey um are you going to join us?” Stiles said.

Derek mutes the TV. “Maybe in thirty minutes. Why?”

Stiles smacks his lips. “I was just wondering.” Derek looks at him and raises his eyebrows and nods and turns his attention back to the TV. Stiles runs back outside. Allison is still in the pool.

She noticed him coming back out. “I asked Derek if he was going to join us, and he said he will later.” Stiles said. She nods her head. Stiles slowly takes off his shirt and Allison has no clue what she is going to see. She knows he has some muscles but not like Derek or Danny. But she is watching him take off his shirt like a hawk. Her jaw drops when she sees him shirtless for the first time. Stiles looks at her like a confused little puppy. “What?” Stiles said looking at her then around him.

“Come here.” Allison says.

Stiles slowly gets in the water and walks to her, standing in front of her. Allison moves a little from the back wall. He still has a confused look. Allison smiles at him and reaches out and runs her fingers on his stomach. “You have a happy trail. I love it! And I love your lean body.” Allison says.

Stiles looks at her and blushes. He kisses her forehead. And moves right next to her. She lays her head on his shoulder. Derek finally comes out of the house. With Lydia, Cora, Danny and Isaac behind him.

Danny and Isaac get in the pool, while Lydia and Cora talk.

“Derek what kind of food did you get?” Allison asked while splashing Danny.

“Um stuff for a sleep over and stuff to make pizza.” Derek said.

Allison nods her head at Derek. Cora joins Allison in the pool with the boys and they start acting silly. Eventually Lydia joins them and that leaves Derek alone.

“Dude are you coming in or what?” Stiles asked.

“Derek come in! Please?” Lydia said.

Derek rolls his eyes and takes off his shirt. Lydia, Allison, Stiles, and Danny are watching him. Isaac and Cora splash them. “Stiles really? I know why those three are looking at Derek but you?” Cora said.

Stiles slowly turns to face her. “Uh yeah I don’t really have an answer for that.” Stiles said. Isaac is just shaking his head at Stiles.

They all slowly start to relax and talking about anything that they can think of. For the first time Derek can feel his wolf at ease because he has a family now who he cares about and the other way around.

Cora and Danny are talking about super hero movies when Cora starts talking about Batman. Stiles is listening but he keeps thinking of the time when Jackson paralyze Erica at the school and he and Scott had to take her to Derek’s so he save her and he remembered.

“Stiles you make a good Batman.”

Stiles shakes his head and slowly gets out of the pool. He can feel a panic attack about to happen. So he grabs a towel and heads into the house. He sees the front door open and it’s his dad, Chris, Melissa, and Peter. He says his hellos and hugs his dad hoping that his panic attack will stop but it doesn’t. And walks up stairs to his bedroom closes the door behind him. He doesn’t want the wolves to hear him start to panic but nothing seems to be working. Stiles is walking back and forth trying to think of something that will stop it. He sees the picture of him and Erica and it’s making everything worse.

“Stiles you make a good Batman.”

He keeps hearing it over and over again. He doesn’t ever realize that he is downstairs in the kitchen. He has his back toward the back door and doesn’t even realize that everyone is coming inside. He’s all fidgety.

“Stiles you make a good Batman.”

He grabs on the counter really hard. Rocking back and forth on his heels. “No I don’t. You’re dead. I saw your body. They killed you.” Stiles is taking deep breaths.

Allison and Derek look at each other. John looks at his son’s back. He knows his son is having a panic attack but it’s been years since he had one.

Stiles is grabbing his hair. “Stiles you make a good Batman.”

“No I don’t.”

Allison and Derek slowly walk up to Stiles. Allison is behind Derek. Derek grabs Stiles shoulders and turns him around. Melissa and John walk up to Stiles.

“Sweetie it’s ok. You’re having a panic attack. I want you to follow Derek’s breathing can you do that for me?” Melissa asked. Touching Stiles cheek wiping the tears away. He slowly looks up at her and nods and facing Derek. He looks at Derek’s chest and tries to copy his breathing. Allison slowly backs away and stands next to her dad and Lydia trying not to cry. Chris pulls her in a hug and Lydia grabs her best friend’s hand. It takes Stiles a minute but his panic attack stopped and John looks through the kitchen drawer for the extra inhaler and gives it to his son. He uses it of course and looks up at everyone. Especially Allison. She looks at him with tears in her eyes so does Lydia.

“Cora and Danny were talking about super heroes and Cora started talking about Batman and it made me remember the last thing that Erica said to me before she ran away with Boyd and got captured by the alphas.” He takes a deep breath but feels tears rolling down his eyes. Derek wipes them away and Allison slowly walks over to Stiles. “It was the day when we all got detention at school because Jackson and Scott were fighting in the locker room and into the hallway. And at the time me and Erica were at the wrong place at the wrong time and Mr. Harris decided to all of us detention including Allison and Matt. We were all in the library and something was wrong with Jackson and he left to use the restroom and me and Scott moved over to Erica’s table and we asked her about Jackson. Because her dad was the insurance guy for him. Anyway when Mr. Harris and Jackson came back Mr. Harris stayed for like five more minutes and then decided to leave but we had to put all the books up. That’s when Jackson turned into the Kanima and paralyzed Erica and we had to take her to Derek’s.” He takes another deep breath. “The last thing she ever said to me was and I quote. “Stiles you make a good Batman.” And then she passed out in my arm because Derek was healing her.” He looks up at everyone. Lydia, Melissa, and Allison are crying. Cora is trying to hold it together. Derek is mute. And Peter is standing in the corner watching this.

“Son” Chris said looking at Stiles.

He puts his hand up. “When you and Allison capture them and I was in the basement with them getting a beating from your father” You can hear the werewolves growling. “And when I passed out for a minute and you came down there. And took me out of there. The last thing I heard from Erica was her whimpering because she saw me get hurt and she got electrocuted and was still healing. So I choose to remember the last thing that I ever heard from her was “Stiles you make a good Batman” But I still hear her crying. We didn’t know they were going to get captured by alphas when you and Allison released them. We didn’t know Erica was dead till Isaac saw her and told us when we (pointing to Derek) had to put Isaac underwater so he can remember. Even when Derek brought her body to Deaton’s it didn’t hit me till now that she is actually dead. I know Boyd was dead because he died in Derek’s arms because Kali Pushed Boyd into Derek’s claws while the twins held Derek.” Stiles looks up at everyone. Danny is crying and Isaac is holding onto him. He is crying as well. Peter and Chris are shaking their heads. John is holding Melissa, Cora is hugging Lydia. And Allison is leaning on Stiles while they hold hands and Derek leans into Stiles. “I’m sorry guys if I ruined the evening.” Stiles said.

Derek clears his throat. “You didn’t.”

Danny sniffles. “You bought us closer and that’s what pack is.”

“I will never forgive myself. They were innocent kids.” Chris said.

“We didn’t know that there was going to be a pack of alphas that killed. And I already told you I forgive you.” Derek said looking at Chris. “You too Allison.” She nods her head.

“I still think they are alive. I don’t know why but I do. Something about taking their bodies to Deaton’s while you called their parents. I remember when Erica’s parents showed up I thought they were going to yell at you but they didn’t they looked really sad but really calm at the same time.” Stiles said looking at Derek.

“I agree with Stiles. I was there with you guys when we bought Boyd in.” Isaac said.

“Same here. I’m a Banshee and I would have known if Boyd died and I never felt it.” Lydia said.

“So what are we saying?” Danny said.

“That they might be alive. And I work with Boyd’s mom. The first couple of days she was sad. And I know she lost a child before but you would still be sad and miss a couple of days or weeks of work. I remember seeing her the next week she act like nothing had happen. And I agree with you Stiles.” Melissa said.

“So what are we going to do talk to their parents or Deaton?” John said.

“Can we do it later this week? I’m starving dad and we have pizza to make.” Stiles said. And they all agreed.

When the pizza was done they all sat in their usual spots. John takes a third bite of his pizza and looks around the table. He puts his pizza down. “I can’t stop thinking about what you just said Stiles. About Erica and Boyd.” He looks at his son. “What if they are alive? But how? Could it be something supernatural?” John said.

“I don’t know dad. I would ask Deaton but he might be hiding something.”

“Why don’t we just break into his office when he’s not there?” Peter said.

They all turn to look at him. “I am the sheriff and I don’t want to hear that.” John said.

“I might have an idea how we can get in there when he’s not there.” Lydia said.

“How?” Chris said looking at his daughter’s best friend.

“We get one of the werewolves hurt and we break into his office. Someone will snoop around whiles the others patches up the wound.” The four werewolves look at her. Lydia looks at Derek and rolls her eyes. “Someone has to get hurt so we can proof that we were there. And he might have a security system. And it could go off. Then he might show up, and we might get screwed.” Lydia said.

“What if we all are at Derek’s place learning how to protect ourselves. And Isaac or Peter gets hurt by one of the Argent’s weapons. The some of us will go to the vet’s and clean it up and then someone like Derek and Lydia can go spy on Deaton. To make sure he isn’t up to anything.” Stiles said.

“I like your idea more Stiles but I don’t want Isaac to get hurt.” Melissa said.

“Then I will do it.” Peter said. He then looked at Chris. “Don’t have too much fun hurting me.”

Chris nodded at Peter. “What if Scott and the twins are still there?” Danny asked.

“They won’t they have a curfew now. And I told Ethan and Aiden if they want a roof over their heads that they have to follow my rules.” Mrs. McCall said. “And I will be home with them the whole time. Even though I don’t like lying to my son. I am still mad at him. I won’t tell them anything.”

They all nodded. “What do you want us to do?” Isaac said pointing to him and Danny.

Derek looked at them. “Isaac why don’t you stay here with the sheriff and Danny goes with Chris, Peter, Allison, and Stiles. When Peter is all patch up we meet back at my loft and you tell us what you found.” Derek said.

“I don’t want any blood on my carpet.” John said.

“Then we will go to Derek’s and do it.” Peter said.

“You all ready?” Asked Derek. They all shook their heads. And slowly left the Stilinski household. Stiles, Lydia, and Allison drove together. Chris was with Isaac, and Danny. And Derek was with Peter. When they arrived to Derek’s loft they all got inside and Chris showed them his weapons.

“I was thinking I can stab you repeatedly over and over again. And then have someone knock you out. And then we drive you to the vets.” Chris said.

“Let’s get this over with.” Peter said.

After the brutal stabbing they head out the door. Chris and Isaac are carrying Peter. Stiles is calling Deaton and telling him what happened.

“You don’t need to come we have Mr. Argent and Allison. If he doesn’t respond to the treatment then I will call you back. Is the key still behind those bushes?” Stiles asked.

His dad pulled up with Cora in the passenger seat and Isaac got in and left with them. “Ok we will let you know. Thanks doc.” Stiles said.

“We are all good to go” Stiles said. Lydia gave Danny a disk just in case they find anything on the computer. Allison rode with her dad and Danny rode with Stiles.

When they arrived to the vets. Danny helped Chris to get Peter out of the car. “Was all of the necessary?”

“Yes!” They all said in unison.

When Stiles open the garage they all followed. Allison closed it and followed Danny.

Chris laid Peter on the table. “Allison stay here with your dad, while me and Danny look around.” Stiles said. She nodded at her soon to be boyfriend.

Danny followed Stiles into Deaton’s office. Danny went straight to Deaton’s computer while Stiles snooped around the book shelves.

LYDIA’S POV

We watch Chris and Stile drive off to the vets. Then we walk to Derek’s car. Slowly we made our way to Deaton’s house. Derek parked the car a couple of houses away. Parking the car next to the woods. The silence is killing me. I want to say something but I don’t know what. I bite my lip and turn to face Derek who is watching Deaton’s house. “I’m sorry for bringing Peter back to life. I didn’t know what was happening to me. I had no choice. He used his younger self to trick me. He made me see things that weren’t actually there. And I’m sorry for drugging you and dragging you to his body so he could come back to life.”Lydia said. Derek turned to face her. “And I’m sorry that he killed your sister. Laura. I wish I have gotten to meet her. The stories that Cora told me sounded like she was the best sister in the world. My sister died when I was eight. I don’t remember her that much.” Lydia said looking down at her lap.

“It’s not your fault Lydia what Peter did. I made Isaac and Erica go after you at one point because we thought you were the kanima. Killing innocent people. But I was wrong. I will always be mad at my uncle for what he did. But he knows a lot of stuff. And we can use him. But he will always be weaker.” Derek said looking at Lydia. “And you were right about Laura. She was amazing. You two would have been best friends. She would have adored Stiles though.” Derek said. Lydia giggled agreeing with Derek.

“Do you think Deaton is hiding anything?”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if he did. I didn’t know he knew anything about us when the stuff with Jackson was happening.” Derek said.

Lydia keeps looking at Derek and then back at Deaton’s. “Do you ever think you would trust someone to let them in again? I know what Kate did and I’m so sorry. It wasn’t your fault. Even though you tell yourself it is. But it’s not. I used to blame myself for my sister’s death but it wasn’t my fault. We got into a stupid argument and she was going over to a friend’s house and her car got hit by an 18 wheeler. They guy was drunk. But he could have hit anyone. But it was my sister. But there are some days where I blame myself because I was disappointed of myself. Sometimes I was mad at Jackson or my parents because they fought all the time or I didn’t make a good grade. Sometimes I blame her for leaving that night but we didn’t know that was going to happen to her. Not a day goes by when I don’t think about her. I lost my sister, best friend, my everything that day. But now I have people who actually care about me. And I am happy. I wish she was here with me but she’s not. I like to think that she is watching over me and my family.” Lydia said wiping her tears away. “I know it’s hard but you lost more than one person you cared about. But you have us to talk to. And we will be here when you’re ready to talk. And I will promise you that I will never lie to you or break your heart. I have pack that cares about me and doesn’t judge the spoil brat who I used to be. And they are changing me to be a better person and I love that so much. I always look forward for the next day. Because I know someone will be there for me.” Lydia said. She didn’t even realize she grabbed Derek’s hand and started to draw circles on his wrist.

Derek looks into Lydia’s eyes. “Thank you.” She smiles and leans forward and kisses him on the cheek.

“If your beard ever gets long I will shave it off your face and it will be painful.” Lydia said leaning forward to kiss his cheek again but Derek moves his head a moment too soon and their lips meet. Lydia’s eyes go bug eye but she doesn’t move. Derek just stays still.

His wolf is howling inside. Telling him that he just found his mate. The one you mate for life. There will be no one else for him. And he is okay with that. Lydia slowly moves back. Her heart is racing she looks at Derek. He looks at her eyes and back to her lips. “I’m afraid if I kiss you again I won’t be able to stop.” Derek said.

Lydia clears her throat. “Why?” She is doing the same thing as Derek is. Looking at his beautiful eyes and lips.

“It’s a wolf thing.”

“Oh…Ok I think we should talk about it later tonight.” Lydia said. Looking at Derek. He turns to face Deaton’s house. He grabs her hand and intertwined their hands together. Lydia looks down at their hands smiling.

STILES POV

Stiles is looking through Deaton’s book shelf. Opening a book and shaking it to see of anything comes out of it. Danny is looking through Deaton’s surveillance camera.

“You find anything yet Danny boy?” Stiles asked shaking a book and turning around looking at Danny.

Danny pauses the computer and looks up at his friend. “You know I hate that name Stiles. And not yet. He probably erased anything if our theory is right.” Danny said looking back at the computer.

“That is true. But if they were alive why wouldn’t he tell us?” Stiles said looking at the last book before shaking it.

“I don’t know I’m all new to this supernatural stuff.” Danny said.

Stiles is about to say something when a san disk falls off the shelf. He turns around and looks at Danny.

“Please tell me you brought your IPad or laptop with you Stiles.” Danny said.

Stiles shakes his head and goes to his back pack and gets his laptop. “I will transfer everything on here. But it might not even be useful.” Stiles said as his laptop is booting. “Are you copying everything from the surveillance camera?” Stiles asked while transferring everything from the san disk.

“Yeah. I bet Allison and Mr. Argent are almost done. And maybe they can help us.” Danny said.

“Ok it’s done transferring. I will look at it when we leave.” Stiles said putting the san disk back behind the book. “Look through his desk too Danny.” Stiles said leaving the room to check on Peter.

ALLISON’S POV

We just finishing cleaning Peter’s wounds when Stiles walks in. I can’t help but smile and Peter rolls his eyes at me. “Did you find anything?” I asked when Stiles walked next to me and helped Peter sit up.

“I found a disk that was hiding behind a book and transferred it to my lap top. I will look at it later. Danny is copying everything from the surveillance camera and now is looking through Deaton’s desk. I know he keeps some wolfsbane and mistletoe here because he showed it to me before explaining about Jennifer/Julia so he might be hiding something there. Look in the cabinets.” Stiles said walking back to Deaton’s office.

STILES POV

I walk back into his office and Danny is still going through Deaton’s desk. “You find anything?” I ask walking to the closet.

“More disks like you found and I copied them.” I shake my head and open his closet.

It’s huge. “Whoa” I said looking around the closet. He had journals. A lot of them and photos. I open the first photo album dated 1995. I look through them and its Derek’s family. “Oh my god.” Derek was a happy kid. And he was so cute. I keep going through the album till I stop at this page because someone looked familiar. Actually two people looked familiar. A woman and a child. A little boy playing with Derek and a little girl. And a woman talking to Derek’s mom. I touch the photo. I flip to the next page and it’s another picture with the little boy and his mom.

“Did you find anything Stiles?” Danny asked standing in the door way.

I look up at him and nod. “I don’t think it has anything to do with Erica and Boyd.”

“What do you mean?” Danny asked looking confused. I handed him the photo album and he looks at the picture. “Who are these people?” He asked.

“Derek’s family.”

Danny looks at the pictures again. “What about these two people?” He asked turning the album to Stiles.

“Uh, me and my mom.” Danny looks at Stiles. “I don’t remember any of this.” I said looking around the room. “I don’t think Derek or Peter knows either, or my father.”

“We need to take pictures of everything in this room.” I nodded. “I’m going to go get Allison, Mr. Argent, and Peter.” Danny said walking out of the room.

What the hell is going on? I don’t remember them at all. I need to breathe. I can panic later.

DANNY’S POV

I walk into the room where Allison is at. “We need help taking pictures of these journals and pictures. Try to photo copy if you can.” I turn around and the three of them are in tow. I turn around to look at them. “One more thing Stiles is in shock.” I said.

“Why?” Mr. Argent said.

“The photos he found. I’m going to let him tell you.” I said and we walk back into Deaton’s office.

STILES POV

I hear the four of them walk in and Mr. Argent walks toward me with Peter in tow. “Stiles what is it?” He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

“It’s me and my mom at the Hale mansion when I was little. I don’t remember any of this.” I said looking at Peter instead of Chris. I hand Peter the album and he looks at the photo.

“I don’t remember you there Stiles. I don’t get this.”

“We will deal with it later. We have other things to be doing right now.” I said

Chris nodded and went to the closet with Allison and Danny. Danny copied some journals. And Allison and her father took pictures of the pictures in the photo albums.

Me and Peter where looking around the vet clinic. We found nothing. We walk back to the office and Peter goes and helps Danny and them. I go back to the desk to make sure Danny didn’t miss anything. I look under the desk and I found another disk. I grab my lap top and I start to transfer everything from the disk to my lap top. When Deaton’s computer starts flashing. Someone wants to video chat with him. I make it look like to the caller I accidently hit it. While I was reaching for something I drop. Danny and them are still in the closet taking pictures. I hear a noise from the computer Like someone clearing there throat. I slowly bring my head up. “I’m sorry I accidently hit the answer” I look at the screen. “Oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. This story is NOT complete I wish it was but right now I have horrible writer block. Any ideas let me know.  
> *I have no idea how this stuff works so please be patient*

**Author's Note:**

> *This story takes place during season 3a. I have been working on this story SINCE 3A. I need help writing the Dydia scenes.* Any Dydia fans please help me.  
> *The title will change!* I'm trying to think of a good one  
> THIS STORY IS NOT EVEN CLOSE TO BEING DONE!  
> Please be nice to me, this is my first story. I have no idea what I'm doing on here!  
> And you can find me on twitter @kelseyluvs24  
> This story might be really bad. I have no clue!


End file.
